Bittersweet
by CourierSix
Summary: A love story planted within the plot of Fallout New Vegas and some Dlcs that features a female Courier falling for a NCR Ranger who soon abandons his title to protect her
1. Chapter 1: Let's get the Ball Rolling

_Okay this is the new and improved version of chapter one i hope everyone likes it_

Completely shrouded in darkness he stood, looking down at the men sitting around the camp fire, they were clad in red prewar football gear modified to look like roman style armor, they where members of Caesar's Legion. He drew his .357 revolver called "Hail Storm", it was called this for a good reason. He took aim at the head of the first Legionary and squeezed the trigger; his movements were as fast as the shots he fired. Six Legionaries lay dead all shot in vital areas, all dead within split seconds of each other. Hail Storm had once again proven its self, sending rounds with such force and speed that it was literally a hail storm. He jumped from his perch only ten feet from the ground twenty feet from the now dead Legionaries. He walked to the bodies to see his handiwork. He began to search the pouches on the men looking for anything useful.

The man looked at his bounty, as small as it was he still managed to get an extra .357 for parts and about twenty rounds for it. He also had found two frag grenades; he smiled at the thought of using one. Healing powder, so simple yet so effective, that was the prize in his eyes. He walked away from the dead Legionaries, gong back to where he had come from, he walked fifty feet from his original perch and saw the dog in the moon light. The dog was in resemblance to a German Sheppard it had a black bandana tied loosely to its neck, it was a younger dog that looked only to be about two years of age but seemed much smarter than most dogs.

"How's daddy's little soldier?" the man asked the dog.

The dog whuffed in response to the question.

"That's good, I'm glad you were good while I was gone." He said to the dog

The dog stared at him tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted.

"Lets get going, daddy's hungry." He said as he motioned for the dog to follow

The man and the dog walked to the small camp where other men and women where stationed. The man removed his helmet, setting it beside him; he sat on the log by the fire and began to pet the dog. The man wearing a ranger vest was the first to notice the silent mans return. He did a quick wave as he walked to the man.

"James how'd the little cleanup mission go?" the man asked

"Hail Storm did me proud, killed six Legionaries in less than six seconds." James replied petting his dog with his right hand.

"Oh, and did you get any good things from 'em?" Asked the ranger

"Yes, a spare revolver with some rounds….and not to mention two frags." James began to smile.

"Looks like someone's gonna have some fun soon!" The ranger exclaimed.

"Yeah." James said looking up at the moon.

James got up and walked into the supply tent then grabbed two cans of Pork & Beans, one for himself the other for the dog. He set his can near the fire then opened the one for the dog setting it in front of the hungry canine.

"That taste good Rufus?" James asked the dog.

Rufus whuffed in response then sneezed from a piece of food going into his nose.

James smiled sitting near the fire petting Rufus as he waited for his meal to heat up. He reached for his now heated can and opened it using his combat knife, pulling a spork out of one of the pouches in his ranger combat armor. James began to eat the beans; his favorite food that was made pre-war. James got up motioning Rufus to stay; he walked into the tent again to get a small bowl and two bottles of water. He filled the bowl for Rufus and began to drink the other for himself. James sat looking out onto the lake; the moon light was shining off of it. James smiled feeling calm. James laid down using the log as a pillow, Rufus assumed his position under his master's right arm and laid his head on the man's chest. The duo soon drifted to sleep as the moon reached its peak height in the night sky.

James awoke early in the morning when the sun began to rise. He looked out onto the lake taking in the beautiful sight of the glistening clear waters. James reached into his small pouch on his left hip and pulled out a cloth bag of brahmin jerky. He held one out for Rufus and the dog happily took the dried meat, James put a small piece in his mouth and let the flavor drain into his mouth as the meat became moistened by his saliva.

"James you've got new orders." A female ranger wearing patrol armor said.

"And they would be?" James asked slightly tilting his head to the right side.

"Your going to be patrolling around Novac." The woman said.

"Novac? The Legion is close to there." James stated.

"Yes they are and your there to make sure they don't gain anymore land on our side of the river, understand?" She said.

"Yes ma'am." James said as he stood and began to stretch.

After James finished his quick stretching he walked to the supply tent and grabbed a rucksack and filled it with Pork & Beans, water and various herbs and ingredients for cooking. He also grabbed his service rifle knowing he would need the extra range if he had to fight the Legion in the daylight. Then James quickly put about 240 rounds of 5.56mm ammo in his bandoleer. James utilized the rifles sling and strapped it to his back, making sure he could access it quickly if needed.

James stayed at the ranger camp for a couple more hours until the sun was high enough there was good visibility. In the time he waited he ate breakfast and fed Rufus. The duo ate some brahmin steaks both would have had water if it where not for James finding a Sunset Sarsaparilla in the supply tent, he let Rufus have a taste of it, which he didn't like. James gave Rufus some water as he downed the sarsaparilla. James took one last look at the lake before departing to Novac.

James began his journey by traveling toBoulderCity; he stayed for about an hour, remembering the fallen NCR soldiers from the First Battle of Hoover Dam. James began to walk away from the monument erected for the fallen soldiers but was stopped by the sight of a giant radscorpion merely twenty feet from his position, the creature was charging at him with its claws spread outward from its body and its stinger pulled back ready to strike at James.

"Rufus get back!" James raised his voice to order the dog.

Rufus backed up showing his teeth and growling loudly. James unslung his service rifle and began to fire at the scorpion's stinger. Four shots and the stinger was severed from the tail of the scorpion, with that James dropped his rifle and pulled his combat knife from his boot and charged the increasingly small distance between him and the now handicapped scorpion. James leapt towards the scorpion. One of the scorpion's claws manages to clip James' boot and he fell face first onto the scorpion's hard carapace. He only stood up once the scorpion stopped moving and tried to brutally split James in two.

James saw the left claw fly towards him and he ducked bringing his combat knife down just above the black beady eyes of the scorpion. James lost his balance when the large creature fell.

"That was exciting." James mumbled to himself as he finally came to a stop after the tumble from the scorpion's back.

"Goodboy Rufus." James said to the dog as he came over too him licking at James' fingers on his right hand that were left visible for better shooting ability.

James sat up petting his companion, taking his helmet off. James motioned for Rufus to stay put as he walked to the severed stinger from the now dead scorpion. He pulled a empty bottle from his rucksack and cut the stinger off, letting the scorpion's venom run into the bottle. James had a disgusted look on his face as the last of the greenish yellow liquid oozed into the bottle.

"Rufus look what daddy's got!" James playfully said to the dog.

Rufus began to pant and wag his tail, knowing his master had found something he liked. James stored the bottle in one of the smaller pockets of the rucksack so if it where to get damaged he wouldn't have to worry about it contaminating his food and make it easier to access.

"This will be perfect if I find any throwing knives." James said to himself zipping up his pack.

James began to walk again with Rufus in toe. James walked for about twenty minutes until he came to the 188 Trading Post. James quickly found the arms merchant, a former NCR soldier.

"Got throwing knives by any chance?" James asked taking off his helmet.

"I don't believe so." said the woman "But never the less I'll still check"

"Thank you." James said to the woman with a rather happy undertone to his voice.

"Ah, I found five of them!" exclaimed the woman.

"Oh thank you so much." James said "How much do I owe you?".

"Nothin' these are on the house." the woman said grinning slightly "Well, they're free so long as you kill a Legionary for me."

James smiled "I will, I can assure you of that."

"Good." said the woman.

James saluted the woman, she seemed flattered by this. James smiled as he put his helmet back on. James walked to the small bar at the other end of the overpass backtracking to travel south to Novac.

"Could I have two brahmin steaks," James said

"Sure thing." said the man behind the bar.

James smiled as he received the steaks he tossed the smaller of the two to Rufus who happily ate the piece of meat. James took only a couple minutes to down his steak. He got up from the bar said his thanks for the food and began to once again walk towards Novac.

"Six hours Rufus, about sun down we should arrive, sound good boy?" James asked the dog.

Rufus began to wag his tail.

"Good." said James looking to the south.

James walked down the overpass and followed the road towards Novac. He walked down the road to a billboard and noticed something move from behind one of the broken panels in the advertising instrument. James pulled his revolver from the holster and motioned for Rufus to stay low. The duo slowly crept the twenty foot distance then rounded the billboard. Much to James' surprise he was greeted by a man in a duster tuning and acoustic guitar.

"Don't worry Ranger I don't bite." The duster clad man said.

"I just was worried there were raiders." James said as he holstered his revolver.

"Rufus he's a nice person so don't bite okay?" James said kneeling down to his companion.

"Nice guitar you got there." James said as he looked back to the man.

"Yea I play it a lot, still sounds good though." The man said with a chuckle.

James looked to the mans right hip and spotted his revolver and said "And that revolver is even better than the guitar."

"Yea it's a special .44 I got some time ago. Your .357 is very nice if I do say so myself. I think the darker metal with the etchings really set it off." The man said as he leaned the guitar against the stump he was sitting on.

"Hail Storm is a beauty isn't she?" James said with a light chuckle.

"Definitely." The man said as he walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a two Nuka Colas. "Lets swap tales about some of our adventures in the wastes."

"Sounds good, though I am supposed to be going somewhere I have plenty of time to kill." James said taking off his helmet and duster setting them by the billboard.

The two men sat for hours swapping tales of killing raiders, helping those in distress and about the biggest kill they got with their prized revolvers. James waved goodbye to his new friend as he departed on the road to Novac once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Begin Again

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

She stared at the man in the checkered suit. Silently she sat as he said things. The man pulled out his gun, the moonlight reflected off of it. She only really caught the tail end of his final sentence towards her.

"It was rigged from the start." the man said.

The sound of the gunshot along with the flash from the pistol's barrel where her last memories before darkness overcame her vision. She was in complete darkness, nothing around her, she felt like she was floating.

"Is this what it's like when you die?" she wondered to herself.

The next thing she saw was blinding light; it was followed by a voice.

"Your awake, good." said the man

"Am I dead?" she asked the man covering her eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"No you're far from it." he said "Well, now you are atleast."

"But…I…I was shot….in the head." She said emphasizing the word head.

"Yes you were, either you've got a thick skull or you're just extremely lucky." The man said with a light chuckle in his voice.

"So…who are you?" she asked the man.

"Oh I'm sorry names Doc Mitchell." he said.

"Thanks for digging the bullets out." she said "But did it do much aesthetic damage?

Hmm well that rules out brain damage." Mitchell said "But no just a scar on your forehead about the size of a 9mm bullet.."

"Oh, is it mostly out of view?" she asked.

"Yes little lady it's towards the side." Michel said smiling "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"It's Ashlyn." she said.

"It's a pretty name." Michel said finally helping Ashlyn into a sitting position.

Ashlyn felt extremely light headed and the room began to spin as she sat up. She put her hands on the sides of her head in an attempt to at least dull the feeling. It began to work and Ashlyn began to finally be able to see the face of her savior. He was an old man.

"Age means luck." Ashlyn thought "At least it does in the wasteland."

He was bald the only hair left on his head seemed to be his large white mustache.

"Well, I reckon that it's a good idea to test how much damage the bullet did, step over to that vigor tester over there." said Mitchell.

"Okay." responded Ashlyn as she began to slowly make her way to the machine on wobbly legs.

The Doc walked with Ashlyn making sure she didn't fall. Ashlyn gripped the handle on the vigor tester and began to test herself.

"Well I'll be looks like those bullets did nothin' to your memory." said the Doc a light chuckle in his voice.

"Yea, it seems so." Ashlyn said now slightly blushing.

Ashlyn ran through more tests with Mitchell to help her break free from the slight amnesia from her past before the night days before. Based on the tests Ashlyn seemed to be a lover rather than a fighter but seemed to be able to hold her own in a fight nonetheless.

"Well you seem like your in good enough shape to go, I looked through your stuff to try to figure out who you where." Mitchell said "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's perfectly fine, I don't mind at all." Ashlyn said in response with a cheery smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot here's the stuff that you had with you" Mitchell said "Also here's a vault suit you'll need it, considering you've been half naked for the last couple of days this might make you feel better."

"Thank you, it's gonna be nice to have something heavier on." Ashlyn said looking at the items she was now holding."

Ashlyn had a 9mm pistol with about twenty rounds, twenty-three bottle caps and she saw something she had only seen once before.

"Is this a pip-boy?" asked Ashlyn.

"Huh? Oh yea I figured it could be of some use to you I don't need it anymore so this way it will seem some use." Mitchell said.

Ashlyn waved goodbye to Doc Mitchell as she opened the door. Mitchell looked at the young woman now leaving his home. Her reddish brown hair was just past her shoulders and her hazel eyes where so deep that you could easily loose track of time if you stared at them for too long. He looked at her soft facial features; she looked almost like a teenager instead of a grown woman. She looked so young and full of life, innocent yet a grizzled veteran of the wastes.

"Oh Ashlyn I almost forgot, you should talk to Sunny in the saloon she can help you get your bearings for survival back." said Mitchell

"Okay." Ashlyn said looking back then closing the door to the home.

Ashlyn looked out from the small vantage point she had from the top of the hill that the house was perched on. She saw the usual brown color of the wasteland, but she saw something rather unique, a robot. It had a boxy frame with a TV screen in the center of the torso that was held up by a stalk that had a wheel on the end of it giving it its mobility. Ashlyn walked up to the robot admiring its faded blue paint. The feature of the robot that caught her eye the most was the image on the screen, a cowboy.

"Well, well looks like your as fit as a fiddle again." the robot said in a cheery western accented tone.

"Yea I guess I'm lucky." Ashlyn said "But how do you know about me?"

"Oh I'm sorry miss I thought you knew I was the one who dug you out of that grave in the cemetery." said the robot.

"Thanks for that." Ashlyn said with a smile "So what are you called anyway?"

"Names Victor." he said.

"Nice to meet ya Victor." Ashlyn stated with a cheery tone in her voice.

"And it's nice to meet you little lady, well considering the circumstances." Victor said.

Ashlyn giggled lightly and said "Well I've gotta go and talk to Sunny, see you around Victor."

Ashlyn waved goodbye to Victor and headed towards the building that was labeled with a sign saying saloon on it. Ashlyn walked into the roofed entranceway of the saloon and saw an old man. He was African, both his hair and beard where snow white, he wore a straw cowboy hat, wearing cloths similar to what Doc Mitchell wore. Ashlyn waved at the man as she walked to the door of the saloon, he raised his hand near the center of his chest and waved in only one direction lowering his hand back down to his leg.

Barking was the first sound that met Ashlyn as she entered the saloon.

"Cheyenne stay." a woman said "Don't worry about her she only attacks what I tell her to."

Ashlyn looked at the dog with slight tinge of fear "Good girl." she said putting her hand towards the dogs snout so it could get her scent. Ashlyn examined the dog it looked like a mutt mix of a sheep dog and a German Sheppard; it had black hair on its back that faded to grey then light grey going to its belly.

"Hey you're the one the doc was patching up aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Yea, my names Ashlyn." Ashlyn said "And you are?"

"Sunny Smiles it's nice to meet you." Sunny said.

"Really? The doc said you could help me get my bearings back in the wastes." said Ashlyn.

"Sure thing, meet me out behind the saloon and we can start." said Sunny

"Okay but first I'm gonna have a look around if you don't mind, I'll only be a couple minutes." Ashlyn said.

"Sounds fine, I'll meet you outside." Sunny said smiling as she walked away.

Sunny walked into the room where the bar was located. Ashlyn stood in the room linked to the saloons entrance. There where many things that didn't interest Ashlyn except for some magazines lying on a knee-high shelf near the room containing the bar. Ashlyn picked them up and skimmed through them, then slipped them into her jumpsuit before anyone could notice she had taken them.

Ashlyn walked out the side door of the saloon leading to the outside. Sunny was waiting at the top of the small hill behind the saloon, Ashlyn walked up to her.

"Okay let's start with weapons shall we?" Sunny said.

"Sounds good." Ashlyn said with a smile.

Sunny handed Ashlyn a varmint rifle, immediately it reminded Ashlyn of home, she smiled gripping the rifle slightly harder. Ashlyn saw the bottles standing on the fence at the bottom of the hill she had just walked up. She heard Sunny say something about shoot the bottles and Ashlyn knelt down and got a bottle in her sights. She fired and the center of the bottle erupted in to a small explosion of glass, she didn't hesitate to fire at the other bottles soon five casings lay on the ground and five bottles where broken laying on the side of the fence closest to the saloon.

"That was really good!" Sunny exclaimed watching Ashlyn pick up the spent casings from the rifle.

"Yea, I'm used to using that weapon." Ashlyn said picking up the final casing "Do you want the rifle and casings back?"

"No keep them; you need them more than I do." Sunny said "Do you need a back pack or something?"

"It would be nice but if you can't spare one I'll make due." She said.

"No, its fine just follow me to my house and I'll grab you an extra." Sunny said smiling.

Sunny lead Ashlyn to her house in town, Ashlyn waited in the living room when she entered. Sunny returned from the hallway she had entered with a worn olive green backpack.

"Here you go this should hold anything you'd need." Sunny said tossing Ashlyn the pack.

"Thanks for all of the stuff to help me get back on my feet" said Ashlyn "I really appreciate it."

"Its nothin'" said Sunny "Want to help me with a couple errands? There are caps in it for you."

"Sounds promising, what's the errand?" Ashlyn asked.

"Gonna clear some geckos from the water source." Sunny said "Still up to it?"

"Sounds good let's go." Ashlyn stated slightly happy she could use the varmint rifle more.

After about a half an hour Ashlyn stood with Sunny at the last water well just having saved a settler from Goodsprings. She gave Ashlyn some clean water for saving her saying it was the least she could do. Sunny looked at the now smiling Ashlyn.

"It's my turn to thank you it seems, I'm glad we got here in time." said Sunny "Let's head back to the saloon, shall we?"

"Yea I need a break after that." Ashlyn said yawning.

"Drinks are on me, considering what you did." Sunny said with a smile.

"I'm not much of a drinker but a beer would be nice right now." Ashlyn said lightly kicking a dead gecko with her foot.

The trio began to walk back to the saloon Sunny in front and Ashlyn andCheyennefollowing close behind. It was getting dark the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. The group reached the entrance of the saloon. Ashlyn saw the same picture as earlier minus the man who was sitting in the chair earlier in the day. Walking into the bar Ashlyn heard a man and woman arguing in the room with the bar. The man was African and was wearing a blue shirt covered by a black protective vest with black pants. The woman had brownish hair and was wearing an out fit that resembled a prewar casual out fit it was comprised of a white blouse with a thin reddish jacket.

"I've had it! If you don't turn Ringo over I'm going to burn this town to the ground." the man said with venom in his voice.

"Just get out of here I've already told you I have no idea what your talking about." the woman said "Now go."

"This isn't over yet." the man said briskly walking to the saloons exit almost running into Ashlyn.

"What was that all about?" Ashlyn asked the woman.

"That was Joe Cobb." the woman said "He's here to cause trouble."

"Anything I can do to help?" Ashlyn asked lightly biting her lip..

"Yea, Ringo is up in the old gas station go talk to him." the woman said "Oh, by the way my names Trudy."

"It's nice to meet you Trudy." Said Ashlyn with a smiling façade placed on her face for the moment "I'll be back once I talk to Ringo."

"Good luck." Trudy said. "You'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3: Bang, Bang, Boom

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

Ashlyn walked into the gas station. The interior of the building was dark but somewhat calming and had a non- threatening feel to it.

"Ringo?" Ashlyn asked

A pistol was leveled with her face in a split second. Ashlyn collapsed into a crying heap as soon as she saw the pistol; reminding her too much of what was to be her premature death.

"Oh damn I'm sorry you okay?" the man presumably Ringo said.

Between the sniffles and sobs Ashlyn choked out "Yea…..I….I'm fine…."

"What was that about?" the man asked.

"L-long story." Ashlyn said still trying to calm down.

"Okay and again I'm sorry, I didn't know." he said.

"It's okay you couldn't have known." Ashlyn said beginning to stand up.

"You're here to help me I'm guessing?" he said "Oh incase you weren't sure I'm Ringo."

"Yes I am." Ashlyn said quickly observing the man. He was wearing the outfit traditionally worn by couriers; a pair of blue suspenders with a faded red shirt beneath. He had a tan and short brown hair on his head and was cleanly shaven.

"Good, no one else has come to help." Ringo stated "Try talking Sunny into helping us maybe she could convince others to join us."

"Okay, I will." Ashlyn said.

With that Ashlyn began to again walk to the saloon. Ringo went back to what he was doing before she came inside; sitting against a wall hoping he would get out of this mess.

"Sunny, Ringo wants your help with Joe Cobb." Ashlyn said no sooner than she had stepped inside the saloon.

"I'm in." Sunny said.

"Really? That was easy." said Ashlyn with surprise in her voice.

"I don't like the Powder Gangers so I'm willing to help." Sunny stated

"Powder Gangers?" Ashlyn asked "Are they Joe Cobb's group?"

"Yea, sorry I should have told you about them before." Sunny said feeling slightly upset with herself.

"It's fine, but won't we need some more support?" asked Ashlyn looking at Sunny andCheyenne.

"Yea we will, ask Trudy to get the settlers to join us, Chet at the general store for some protection, Easy Pete the man who sits outside the saloon during the day for dynamite and Doc Mitchell for some stimpacks." Sunny said pointing to her fingers as if counting.

"Okay I'll get right on it." Ashlyn said as she walked into the bar room.

"Trudy, we need support to take out the Powder Gangers." said Ashlyn.

Trudy set down the glass she was polishing and looked at Ashlyn then said "I've heard about you from Sunny, you saved a settler, I'll try to get some support."

"Thank you Trudy, do you know where Easy Pete is at right now?" asked the courier.

"I'm right over here." the man said.

"Oh how convenient." Ashlyn said "I need some dynamite."

"You'll just get hurt so no." Pete said sternly.

"I've got explosive experience I've actually made my own dynamite before, now can you trust me?" asked Ashlyn.

"I guess that's good enough you'll have dynamite when the Powder Gangers come." Pete said.

Ashlyn exited the saloon and walked next door to the general store. She stopped in front of it and looked at the crates sitting there. She looked around to see that no one was watching and she opened the crate. There where Sunset Sarsaparillas inside, two of them and some herbs. Ashlyn took of her back pack and quickly stored them away then looked in the other crates gaining even more sarsaparilla and some potatoes with the other crates. Ashlyn walked inside the general store after stowing the rest of her newly taken items.

She noticed that no one was in the main room but saw a man sleeping on a mattress in the back room. She walked to the counter and rang a small bell that was on the counter. The man who definitely was Chet rose and grumbled to himself as he walked to the counter.

"What do you want?" Chet said groggily.

"I need some armor to help protect Goodsprings from the Powder Gangers." stated Ashlyn.

"Hell no, I'm not giving away my goods buy them or don't get them." Chet said with slight aggravation now present in his groggy voice.

"Give me the armor or you won't have a business when the Powder Gangers make this town burn after we can't defend it." Ashlyn said attempting to trick Chet into giving her and the rest of the militia armor.

"Fine here a suit for you and I'll make sure everyone else gets a suit." Chet said.

"Thank you." said Ashlyn grabbing the leather suit of armor.

Ashlyn left the general store. Chet said something profane towards Ashlyn as she was walking away but she decided to ignore the man. She walked along the road to Doc Mitchell's house and knocked on the door and waited for the kind man to answer. The Doc opened the door and looked at the courier.

"You're back, are you hurt?" The Doc asked.

"No I'm fine, thanks for asking, but the towns going to be attacked and we need some medical treatment if we get hurt." Ashlyn said.

"I can help a bit." He said "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yea, do you mind if I stay here for the night?" she asked the man.

"Oh, it's no problem just take the bed that you where in this morning." Doc said.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate all you've done for me." Ashlyn said hugging the man.

"Your welcome." He said smiling and hugging back.

Ashlyn broke the hug and walked inside the Doc's house then followed him into the room she awoke in that morning.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." said Ashlyn.

"Okay, goodnight, you can set an alarm on that pip-boy to wake you up." Doc Mitchell stated as he showed her how to do so.

Ashlyn said goodnight then after the Doc left the room she began to slide the zipper of her vault suit down then she sat on the bed and removed her boots then slid out of the suit. She laid down on the bed and pulled the sheet over her and rolled on her right side and closed her eyes. Ashlyn soon drifted to sleep.

Beeping filled the corner of the room that the bed Ashlyn was sleeping in was located. She moved her pip-boy into her view and hit the button that Doc Mitchell had told her would turn the alarm off. She sat up in the bed and stretched feeling rejuvenated from the normal sleep. Ashlyn grabbed her pack and pulled out a sarsaparilla and the suit of leather armor. She opened the drink and took a swig putting the cap in her pouch that held her caps.

Ashlyn dressed herself in the leather armor, it was faded black with buckles and straps in places to help secure it. The armor only had coverage on the right arm and had pouches for ammunition. Ashlyn felt safe in the armor; she smiled. She didn't see Doc Mitchell so she assumed he was still asleep, she slipped out of the house quietly. She walked to the gas station to check on Ringo and tell him the news.

"Ringo you awake?" Ashlyn asked as she closed the door to the building.

"Over here." Ringo said "I'm at the back."

Ashlyn walked to the black mass in the unlit building. She remembered that Doc Mitchell had told her about a light function on the pip-boy. She fiddled with the device for a second until she found the correct button. Green light washed over the room. Ringo was standing in front of a shelf looking at the few contents.

"Is Sunny with us?" Ringo asked turning to the courier

"Yea I've also got some settlers who are armed with dynamite and some armor." said Ashlyn smiling thinking about her handiwork.

"Powder Gangers are here." Sunny said as she busted through the door.

"Time to play." Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn, Ringo, Sunny andCheyenneall headed towards the saloon at a jogging speed. The settlers where all wearing leather armor like what Ashlyn was wearing courtesy of Chet and had some dynamite laced in between the straps in their armor. Ashlyn walked to the crates she had emptied the night before and crouched behind them for added protection. She aimed down the road at the figures coming towards the town. She looked for the one who resembled Joe Cobb.

Ashlyn saw the figure resembling Cobb and aimed at the figures head. She breathed out and squeezed the trigger. The shot rang out and the figure fell the shot had flown straight into the man's forehead flying out the back. His comrades heard a sickening crunch of bone hitting concrete as the part of the man's blown out skull hit the pavement. The rest of the men heading towards Goodsprings charged.

The fight lasted seconds with the men running into an unexpected hail of bullets. The rounds tore into the men leaving bloody holes throughout their bodies. Six men fell in bloody heaps in mere seconds. It was over.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed one of the settlers thrusting his rifle into the air.

"That was strangely easy." Ashlyn stated.

"Hey, thanks for the help." said Ringo "I really shouldn't do this but heres some caps for your trouble."

"Oh, thanks." said Ashlyn with a surprised look.

Ashlyn walked into the saloon looking for Trudy. She was standing at the bar waiting for someone to walk in and tell her the news. Seeing Ashlyn made her make a relieved sound knowing that the town was safe.

"Trudy do you know anything about the man who shot me?" Ashlyn asked the woman.

"Well, when the group was in the bar I heard something about Primm." She said "I'd check there for clues about where they went."

"Thank you Trudy." Ashlyn said as she turned to walk away "I'm sorry to leave so soon but I have things to take care of."

"I understand." Trudy said with a small smile.

Ashlyn knew exactly where Primm was; maybe she could get revenge on the man who tried to kill her sooner than she thought. She walked down the road the men had just attacked from. She stopped and looted the bodies for anything useful. She got a bountiful amount of dynamite a .357 revolver and a couple of 9mm pistols with ammo for all of them. On the road farthest from Goodsprings lay the dead Joe Cobb.

"Well I was right." Ashlyn thought to herself.

Ashlyn continued on the road towards Primm. Ashlyn ran into a small group of Powder Gangers in a small encampment along the road. She quickly took them down from a distance. She decided to just continue to the town instead of searching the camp. Ashlyn looked at the derelict rollercoaster atop of the casino in the town. She barely made out a figure at the top as she neared the town. The other side of town was a cluster of destroyed buildings and scrap metal structures. In front of one of the metal huts was a flag pole and atop it was an NCR flag.

"So the NCR is in Primm, I guess that's a good thing." Ashlyn thought to herself while she was staring at the flag.

As Ashlyn walked towards the town a NCR soldier walked towards her and said "Don't go to Primm the escaped convicts are occupying the town."

"Wonderful." The courier thought to herself as a look of annoyance began to build on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Fly Away

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

James awoke in the darkened room of the motel in Novac still slightly tired. He had been in Novac since the night before. Today he had to check in with the two people that where once soldiers in the First Recon. James looked at the window to see how long he had slept. It was still dark.

"Well Rufus it looks like we get to see Boone first." James said to the dog lying at the foot of his bed.

The dog looked at his master and panted making his face into resemblance of a smile.

James sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed the sand colored pants to his ranger armor and slid them on. He walked into the bathroom of his motel room. He turned on the light in the bathroom it was enough to make James shut his eyes from the pain brought on by the sudden jolt of illumination to his eyes. He looked into the mirror the edges where covered in grime but the center was relatively clean.

James looked at himself. His hair was getting long starting to curl at the ends. Dirty blonde facial hair in the form of a goatee covered his face. He felt the small scar on his cheek with his right hand. James looked at his eyes. Beneath his reading glasses he saw the greenish eyes he had. He looked towards the center of his iris and saw the rust red color. James turned the knob on the sink and let cool water run into his hands. He splashed the water onto his face to help aid in his awakening from his less then satisfactory slumber.

James walked out of the bathroom and put on his black shirt and his combat vest then wove his belt into his pants and added his storage pouches while doing so. James looked towards his duster and helmet debating whether to wear them. He decided against it feeling more comfortable with his riot vest on and his arms free from the restriction of the duster. James did grab his bandoleer and Hail Storm from his night stand securing the items to his person.

James walked out of his room and walked down the stairs to the ground. He walked towards Dinky, the giant T-Rex shaped building, then walked up the stairs and opened the door leading to the dinosaurs "belly", He looked at the counter where Cliff would be in a couple of hours it was littered with the Dinky toys as usual. James smiled then walked up the second flight of stairs to the mouth of Dinky to meet Boone the night sniper for the town.

"Boone." James said to the man wearing the red beret with a stained tan shirt and faded brown cargo pants.

"James, long time no see." Boone said in his normal monotone and emotionless voice.

"Yea I'd have come to visit but the Rangers had me stationed byLake Mead." James said with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you James." The sniper said with a faint smile building on his face.

"So what problems does Novac have this time around besides the Legion?" asked James.

"Manny has been saying something about ghouls at REPCONN." Boone said motioning to the way James had come from.

"Looks like I've got work to do then." James said letting out a faint sigh.

"Good luck James." said Boone "I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks Boone." The ranger said "Come on Rufus we've got work to do."

Rufus whuffed and followed his master down the steps and out of the dinosaur. James walked back to his room and grabbed his service rifle. James walked through Novac still wearing his riot vest as his only armor heading towards REPCONN. As he reached the area just outside of Novac he saw a dead ghoul that was fluorescent green. James stared at the zombie like irradiated human, it was just skin covering bone veins and weak sickly muscles.

As James continued along the road to the facility he encountered living ghouls. The closest had their throats torn out by Rufus and the ones farther away where quickly and efficiently killed by headshots from James' service rifle. James had the building in his vision and more ghouls around the stairs leading to the doors. He lifted the rifle and aimed at the ghouls off in the distance and fired the one who didn't move fast enough where put down by the rifle and the rest faced a more painful death at the teeth of Rufus.

James made his way up the stairs and reached the doors to the building. He pushed them open and Rufus bolted inside and stood guard as James entered. On the ground just feet from the door was a dead supermutant, but it was different it still looked like a huge muscular humanoid but it was a pale blue color. In its dead hands it held a club made of rebar and concrete on the end making it a deadly sledgehammer like weapon.

James ducked down as he heard a ghoul running at him knowing Rufus was soon going to leap over him and tear its throat from its body. He looked at the site of the dog viciously shaking its head side to side as the ghoul ceased to move, something he could never get fully comfortable seeing. At that moment a voice came over a nearby intercom located on a wall.

"You there come up to the room in the east side of the building you go up the metal stairs." The voice through the intercom said.

"Okay." said James curious as to what was about to occur.

James looked to the east side of the building and saw a door; he walked over and opened it Rufus once again walking through first. After killing more ghouls James found his way to the large room containing the staircase up to the room he was told to go. He and Rufus killed the remaining ghouls in the room then advance to the stairs. At the top of the stairs he saw a ghoul it wasn't a feral but it was dead. It wore brown robes and had a strange pistol. James picked up the pistol it was obviously an energy weapon. He held it in front of him and fired it until it stopped firing. The tubes on the gun lit up after his firing cease and he clicked the trigger once more and it fired again.

"Even if I don't use it much it's a nice backup weapon if I'm tight on ammo." James thought as he slid the weapon into his extra holster around his waist.

James walked into the small room near the top of the stairs and rounded a corner and saw a door. There was another intercom next to it. James pushed the button and the same voice as before came on saying the door was unlocked now. He stepped through and standing down the short hall was a man who was almost bald wearing a lab coat.

"Alright smoothskin Jason is waiting just up the stairs in the other room." said the man.

"Smoothskin? But you're a human not a ghoul." James said.

"Don't even try to trick me now go to Jason before I keep you from making it there." the man said.

James walked past the man with a look to intimidate, that along with Rufus' growling made the man quickly walk out of sight. James chuckled lightly and continued to walk to the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood a glowing ghoul he was unique, the only glowing ghouls James had ever seen had been feral. The ghoul had the normal random missing patches of skin but his voice was as unique as he was, it had a more ominous sound and wasn't as raspy as normal non-feral ghouls voices where.

"Hello my name is Jason; the man you met earlier was Chris." Jason said.

"It's nice to meet you Jason; this is my dog Rufus, say hello Rufus." James said to Jason then the dog.

Rufus made a sound as he raised his paw for Jason to shake, which the ghoul shook gingerly as he began to smile.

"It is nice to meet you both; I wish to ask for your assistance." Jason as he stood up from the crouching position he assumed to shake the dogs paw.

"What do you need?" asked James.

"My flock and I are being stayed from our journey by demons who have taken residence in this building's basement. I wish for you to clear them out so we can leave to the Far Beyond." Jason said

James knew this was a peaceful way to get the ghouls to leave REPCONN, so he agreed to help Jason. The ghoul handed James the key to the basement level of the building. James left the room and was on the ground floor within the next two minutes. He walked into the hall he had noticed stairs leading to a door and walked down them and put the key in the door knob and unlocked the door.

The room James entered was only illuminated by fire in barrels. The floor was covered by randomly placed makeshift bedding. James raised his rifle and Rufus began to get into fighting posture. The duo walked through the doorway and searched for anything moving. At first they saw nothing but James saw the air down the hall shimmer, he fired at the area and a mutant like the one that James saw when he first entered the building materialized in the space as it fell from an accidental head shot delivered by James.

James couldn't help but laugh at the sight that just unfolded infront of his eyes but this was a bad idea due to the fact that another mutant rounded the corner and charged at him and Rufus with one of the concrete and rebar clubs. James was still able to aim in time and fired at the mutant's face three times killing it. James walked through the halls of the basement and killed more and more mutants as he searched for them

He found a closed door and inside was a more menacing looking mutant staring back at him. As James raised his rifle the mutant charged and Rufus ran forward. He squeezed the trigger but only heard a clicking sound. He tossed his rifle aside and drew Hail Storm and the energy pistol. He began to fire at the mutant but was soon struck and thrown against the wall with Rufus yelping as he joined his master. James drew his combat knife from his boot and jumped onto the mutant digging his knife into the creature's jugular vein. The mutant screamed in pain as he ripped the knife from his neck and once again threw James to the wall. It grasped at its throat in an attempt to stop the bleeding. This act was pointless as the mutant soon fell to the floor; James grabber Hail Storm and fired one round into the back of the mutants head killing it.

James looked at Rufus who cocked his leg and peed on the mutant's corpse. He again laughed and began to realize he was covered in the dead mutant's blood, so he soon stopped and pulled a cloth out of one of his pouches and wiped his face off after wetting the rag.

"This day is just getting funnier and funnier." James said with a smile on his face

Rufus looked at his master and panted making his face resemble his masters now smiling one.


	5. Chapter 5: There's Fre in This One!

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

"Jason the 'demons' are gone." James said as he and Rufus walked up to Jason.

"This is wonderful news!" Jason exclaimed "I would like for you to talk to Chris about what you can do to assist us further."

"We are going through the basement too the launch pad you can find Chris in the observation room very soon." Jason added.

Jason and the rest of the ghouls began to walk to the basement, James followed the group. After a couple of minutes James and Rufus had walked through a hidden set of tunnels to the rocket observation room where Chris was waiting for them.

"Jason has told me your still going to help us, we need and igniting agent and thrust control modules." Chris said

"Igniting agent?" James said "That's gotta be hard to find."

"Actually its rather simple really, the rocket souvenirs have the agent inside them I'll need about five for the launch." Chris said "As for the thrust control modules I'd check any salvage areas nearby for a set."

"Okay we're on it." said James and he knelt to pet Rufus.

James stood up and walked back into the tunnels he had just entered the room from and walked to the ladder leading to what he assumed would be the surface. He climbed the ladder the after a few tries was able to catch Rufus during his jump and pull him out. With the path to Novac cleared the first time through James and Rufus where able to stroll back to Novac. The first place James planned to visit was Cliff's shop to buy a couple of the rocket souvenirs then head to Gibson Scrap Yard and check about the thrust control modules.

"Cliff I need some of those souvenirs rockets." James said to the man.

"Oh James long time no see, and how many do you want?" Cliff said as he looked up from the object he was inspecting.

"Five, how much do I owe you?" James said as he pulled out a handful of caps.

"Ten caps." Cliff said with a smile happy he was getting rid of some more rocket souvenirs.

James handed the man the caps he owed and put the remaining ones back into the pouch on his waist. After a quick farewell the duo departed from Cliff's store. James looked at the sun; it was just past 11 o'clock by his estimates. He and Rufus walked the road to the north towards Gibson Scrap Yard, which they reached in mere minutes. Old Lady Gibson was sitting outside of her garage and home as The Ranger and his companion arrived.

"Hey there what can I do for you?" Gibson asked.

"Do you happen to have some thrust control modules for the rockets at REPCONN?" James asked while he mentally crossing his fingers.

"Why yes I actually have a set, its 500 caps." She said.

"Five hundred? You're joking?" James asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not; its 500 take it or leave it." Gibson said.

"Maybe I could trade you something for it instead?" asked James.

"That recharger pistol you've got there would be enough forme." Gibson stated.

James reluctantly handed her the pistol. Old Lady Gibson walked into the garage and came out with a panel. He thanked the woman and set off for REPCONN once again. James reached REPCONN clutching the panel and had the rocket souvenirs weaved in between his bandoleer and armor. The duo walked to the hatch that hid the ladder and Rufus jumped down and James soon followed.

"Chris I've got the things you asked for." James said.

"Good hand them over the rockets should be ready to launch in and hour." Chris said.

James walked over to a table in the room and found a hot plate, with this he pulled out food from his larges pouch around his waist for him and Rufus. It took minutes for the food to heat up and the duo hungrily ate it and drank some water. It was an hour of relaxation until Chris announced over the intercom to Jason that the preparation was completed.

Jason said a long speech and revealed to Chris that as James had stated that he was human. Chris was angry though he now was to be revered as a saint.

"Chris, don't dwell on the fact they lied to you just think about the difference you made." James said putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I can't believe they did this to me….but you do have a point." Chris said still saddened by the whole situation.

"I'll go to the launch center and fire the rockets." Chris said "You can go now."

James nodded and left to head back to Novac.

* * *

><p><p>

Ashlyn fired at the man down the hall as he lifted his gun. He was hit in the torso by the 9mm pistol The Courier fired at him. The convict soon collapsed to the floor from the bullets now stuck in his chest.

"Please tell me that's the last one up here." Ashlyn quietly said to herself.

The Courier was surrounded by the bodies of seven now dead convicts. Ashlyn went to searching the bodies. She was racking up a ridiculous amount of 9mm pistols and ammunition for them. She knew if she was lucky she could get about 20 caps for each of the extras she didn't plan to use for parts. She also found some extra varmint rifles which she quickly took the clips and all other useful parts from. Ashlyn had cleared the top floors of theBisonSteveHotel; she still had the first floor to clear out.

"I hate having to kill so much in one day, but it's to help people so I've gotta do it." Ashlyn said to herself still searching the bodies of the convicts; pulling out a dynamite stick from the current body.

Ashlyn walked to the door that seemed to lead to a stairwell. Next to it was a Nuka-Cola machine. The Courier shot the locking mechanism with her pistol and raided the four colas contained within.

"Mom would kill me if she saw me with one of these when I was a kid." Ashlyn said smiling at the memories of her past.

The Courier went down the stairs and stopped as she reached the door at the bottom. Crouching down with her pistol drawn she opened the door. Ashlyn heard a man yell something just before she was a flash and felt the agonizing pain brought upon by the bullet digging into her left shoulder. She yelped in pain and held her pistol towards where the shot came from and fired until she heard the body hit the ground. She went back through the door and began checking her wound. The bullet when just into her shoulder thanks to the extra armor there. She dug in her pack and pulled out a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out all the while gritting her teeth.

Ashlyn injected a stimpack into her shoulder near the wound and wrapped it up in a bit of cloth she had taken from a dead convict. The courier once again opened the door and looked for more convicts. She looked to the area where the last convict was and saw something move so she fired and the thing fell to the floor with one shot. Ashlyn walked through the first floor and found two doorways with light coming from them. She quietly holstered her pistol and shouldered her varmint rifle.

As Ashlyn rounded the corner she saw a convict with a flamethrower; naturally she fired at him first. The bullet hit the man in the heart but he still managed to pull the trigger on the flamethrower and burn the two men in his company. Soon all of the men where dead. Ashlyn looked to her left and saw a kitchen that another convict had just walked out of. She fired and the man fell with a skillful headshot. His head hit the floor with a sickening wet crunching sound where the bullet had blown out the back of his skull.

As Ashlyn walked into the kitchen she notice a man tied up near an overturned refrigerator. He has blonde hair and was clean shaven wearing leather armor just like Ashlyn was.

"Who are you?" Ashlyn asked the man.

"Names Deputy Beagle and I'd appreciate it if you'd untie me so I can get out of here." Beagle said.

"The deputy huh? Have you seen a group of suspicious men come through here?" The Courier asked.

"Yes and I can tell you all I know if you untieme." He said.

"Deal." Ashlyn said as she untied the man.

After the duo exited the Bison Steve the deputy told her about the men, saying the one wearing a checkered suit was heading with a group of Great Khans through Nipton to Novac.

"Is there any more I can do to help before I go?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes my brother-in-law, the sheriff, was killed and the town needs a new one." Beagle said.

"I'll see what I can do; do you know where the rest of the town is?" The Courier asked.

"I'd check the Vicky andVanceCasinoacross the street." The deputy said.

Ashlyn nodded and walked towards the casino. She reached to doors and opened them walking inside. The first person she saw was an old African man holding a revolver.

"Hello." Ashlyn said to the man.

"Hello Missy, Johnson Nash at your service." Johnson said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ashlyn." The Courier said "What do you do here in Primm?"

"I run the Mojave Express office here." He said.

"I'm a courier for the Mojave Express. Can you tell me about this delivery I was supposed to make?" The Courier asked.

Johnson told Ashlyn about the order saying that the original courier didn't take the job after seeing her name and said even with the pay he wanted her to take the job. The order said to bring a poker chip to New Vegas.

"That's all I need to know, thank you." Ashlyn said.

"No problem Miss." Johnson said.

"Nice robot over there." said Ashlyn pointing towards the Protectron model robot standing towards the center of the casino.

"That's Primm Slim." Johnson said.

"Beagle wants me to find a new sheriff; do you think Primm Slim could be programmed to do so?" The Courier asked.

"I'm sure it's possible." Johnson said.

Ashlyn walked over to the robot and attempted saying commands to initiate law enforcement protocols. After a couple of tries she was successful and the robot announced the protocol was activated. Ashlyn smiled knowing she had just done something that would benefit an entire town. The Courier walked out of the casino and checked her pip-boy for a map to Nipton. It was mid-day so she should be able to make it to Nipton by nightfall.

Ashlyn walked into the Mojave Express office to see if she could find further information that Johnson hadn't told her. Inside she found a spherical robot lying deactivated on the counter. She immediately began to fiddle with the robot. She opened a panel to revel wires and she began to reconnect them to the spaces she believed to be where they needed to go and she heard some beeping noises. The robot rose of the counter and made some beeping sounds towards Ashlyn.

"Umm, begin companion protocol?" Ashlyn said questioningly.

The robot beeped again and as Ashlyn walked away it followed her. She put her hands on the robot and slowly turned it and read a miniature license plate that read "ED-E".

"So you're ED-E huh? My names Ashlyn little guy." She said in a childish voice.


	6. Chapter 6: Watch it all burn

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

Ashlyn and her new companion ED-E began the long walk to Nipton from Primm. It was a normal calm walk until off in the distance Ashlyn spotted two Powder Gangers on the road. The Courier crouched and drew her rifle then aimed at one of the men. He dropped, but before Ashlyn shot. She and the robot viewed the final man fall as a woman and two men walked farther from the side of the building they had walked from as they shot the men.

"Okay it looks like we have some raiders to fight." Ashlyn said as she pulled two 9mm pistols out as she slung her rifle back over her shoulder. "Better prove useful or I might turn you in to an awesome helmet."

ED-E beeped as he quickly hovered towards the raiders firing his laser at them. The red beams seared the exposed flesh of the raiders causing them to scream in pain; all the while Ashlyn only looked at the sight in awe. The Courier realized that she hadn't contributed at all to the fight as ED-E floated back towards her.

"Meany." Ashlyn said sticking her tongue out towards the robot.

ED-E slid a chip out from the front of his body mocking The Courier further.

"Hell you might just become a helmet anyway." teased Ashlyn poking at the robot "Let's check that building though there might be more inside."

The odd pair walked the one hundred or so feet to the building. Ashlyn searched all of the bodies; covering her face so that she didn't smell the seared flesh of the dead raiders. She found random weapons as she figured a 9mm pistol, a .357 revolver and a combat knife. Ashlyn stood back up and saw a piece of metal shining on one of the bodies. It was a frag grenade.

"What luck." Ashlyn thought smiling. "Whether I sell it or use it it's gonna make up for the work E-DE did to help me get it."

Ashlyn walked towards the door to the building; she looked at the black and white cars that where in front of it. She motioned for ED-E to get closer to her as she began to open the door. As she pushed the door open with the barrel of the pistol in her right hand she was a woman inside; she was wearing raider armor. The Courier kicked the door in and fired her pistols at the woman tearing into her torso quickly killing her. ED-E fired a laser hitting the raider that Ashlyn had not seen in the room.

"Showoff." Ashlyn grumbled to herself.

E-DE beeped as he floated to a door with the hinges half broken off and pushed against it and went into the hall. Ashlyn heard some more doors open and a couple of laser shots as she finished looting the bodies of the raiders. She only found some random ammo and bottle caps. ED-E floated back to Ashlyn's side as she stood up. Knowing that ED-E had killed something in the hallway and beyond; The Courier walked through the door into the small hallway with three doors in it. The door at the end was pushed open revealing metal bars with benches inside.

Ashlyn walked towards the door of the bar wall. She tried to pull it with success and walked to the dead body lying on the ground with a hefty pack lying next to them. The person's eyes where still open with a cloudy gaze towards the ceiling. Ashlyn slid the man's eyes closed and said a quick prayer; then took the pack out of the room back to the entrance of the building.

The bag was like a treasure chest to a wastelander. All sorts of medication such as Med-X, stimpacks and some Buffout; it had assorted types of ammunition but in large quantities. Ashlyn saw what she had always been looking for a .44 magnum revolver.

"OH MY GOD!" Ashlyn screamed with joy "I FINALLY FOUND ONE!"

E-DE looked at his master while making a beeping sound and slid the chip out of his body once again to mock her.

"Can it ya bucket of bolts" Ashlyn said sticking her tongue out at the pesky robot.

Ashlyn packed up all of the useful items then walked back into the Mojave. She walked down the road to the broken overpass to the right the road went up to a prewar gas station, straight in front of her was the wreckage of the broken overpass covering the road underneath. Ashlyn walked towards the gas station. ED-E fired at some scorpions that Ashlyn had neglected to notice. She pulled her rifle off her back and fired at the still living scorpions and the duo quickly dispatched the bugs.

Off in the distance where to gigantic figures standing near the road that rose into the pass between the mountains. Ashlyn knew what those figures where; Rangers of the NCR.

"I think we should go to the outpost before we head to Nipton." Ashlyn said to the robot floating by her head "Do you agree?"

ED-E just floated for a few seconds then started to slowly float towards the road leading to the outpost just past the statues.

"Guess it's settled then." The Courier said smiling.

Ten minutes and The Courier and her robotic companion had reached the NCR outpost near the statues. Ashlyn had been here once before when she came to the Mojave. She vaguely remembered where she could get some repairs for her weapons and she would have to find a trader to sell or buy anything. Ashlyn walked to the main office first to get her armor patched up.

"Hey can you repair my armor?" Ashlyn asked the soldier behind the counter.

"Sure I'll do what I can. You can change out of it in one of the spare rooms in the hall." He said.

"Okay. Is there anything I can do in the meantime?" Ashlyn asked.

"Actually, yes. Talk to Ranger Jackson, he should be somewhere back around where you'll be changing." The soldier said.

Ashlyn nodded and walked into the hall and peeked into a room. Upon finding it empty she entered and closed the door behind her leaving ED-E in the hall.

"For all I know he's gonna record me changing" Ashlyn thought to herself slightly embarrassed.

Ashlyn stripped her armor off and began to dig out her vault suit she got from Doc Mitchell. She slid herself into the suit and folded the leather armor up and placed it on the ground next to her backpack. She sat cross legged by her belongings and started to fiddle with her pip-boy. As she looked at the screen she was the time 3:47 P.M. Ashlyn flipped through the screens to her radio and tuned into Radio New Vegas.

Ashlyn sat for a couple minutes to listen to a song or two and relax. The first to play was titled "Big Iron". She sat and listened to the soothing song. As the song ended Ashlyn shut off the radio and rose grabbing her belongings. She pushed open the door into the hall to reveal ED-E floating in front of a man in ranger attire.

"Jackson?" Ashlyn asked the man.

"Yea that's me I heard you talking to Knight, so do you really want to help out?"Jacksonasked.

"Yes, I like to know I've made a difference wherever I go." The Courier said with a smile.

"If you could I need to get a road cleared so the caravans can get moving again." The ranger said.

"What do I have to do?" Ashlyn asked.

"Towards the old gas station the destroyed overpass is overrun with giant ants."Jacksonstated.

"We can take care of it in about thirty minutes time." Ashlyn said pulling ED-E towards herself. "See you then."

Jacksonnodded towards Ashlyn as she walked away.

Ashlyn was back to the derelict gas station in minutes. She walked slowly to the edge of the broken overpass and began to fire at the gigantic ants that where scurrying around the rubble. The ants fell as bullets from Ashlyn's rifle caused there hard carapaces to shatter and cave in. ED-E's lasers did less damage in comparison to the bullets only scorching the carapace and slowing the ants.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be." Ashlyn said scratching the back of her head "Lets head back then.."

Ashlyn slightly disappointed from the easy victory walked back to the outpost with her radio once again playing. "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle" began to play over Ashlyn's pip-boy.

_And they sing, "Oh, ain't you glad you're single?"__  
>Jingle, jangle<br>And that song ain't so very far from wrong_

"When will I find a guy who will treat me right?" Ashlyn asked out loud.

ED-E looked in the direction of Novac and beeped once.

"Thanks ya tin can, you're just so helpful." Ashlyn said ending with a sigh letting her shoulders droop.

Ashlyn walked back to the main office of the outpost to retrieve her armor and tellJacksonthat the task was finished. She retrieved her armor fully repaired for sixty caps. The Courier then proceeded to speak withJackson.

"Jacksonwe killed all of the ants at the overpass." Ashlyn said as she entered the lounge.

"Good, thank you for the hard work." The ranger said "Here it's the least I can do."

"Uh thanks?" Ashlyn said questioningly as she took the bundle of items.

Ashlyn walked into the room she had used to change in before and stripped her vault suit off then folded it. As she was putting the suit into her pack she checked the time 4:12 P.M.

"I should be able to make it to Nipton by sunset at this rate." Ashlyn thought "I should be able to stay the night there."

The Courier finished putting her leather armor back on then inspected the bundle of items she got fromJackson. Ashlyn unwrapped the cloth around the items and found some ammo, armor piercing, some food and a rifle that was standard issue of the NCR military. She stored the items in her pack and slung the rifle over her back. She pushed the room's door open to reveal ED-E looking directly at her. This act being something Ashlyn didn't expect she punched ED-E out of the air and he hit the ground with a clanking sound but soon rose back up to eye level.

"Sorry, don't scare mama like that." Ashlyn said rubbing her hand that had struck the robot.

ED-E made sad sounds by beeping.

"I said I was sorry." She said to the robot. "Anyway let's get going to Nipton."

Ashlyn and her companion left the outpost and began the trek to Nipton. They encountered a group of raiders which they quickly dispatched along with giant ants and a couple of bark scorpions. The Courier looked towards Nipton; it was burning. Legion flags where flying around the town.

"Oh my god…" Ashlyn said in horror.

The Courier quickly ran to the town with the hope of possibly saving a survivor from the attack. She was unable to do so due to the fact the Legion still occupied the city. She looked towards the town hall and saw the soldiers dressed in red with machetes and simple arms; they where accompanied by dogs, mongrels as most called them. The figured that stood out most prominently was a man dressed in higher ranking Legion attire wearing a hood made from a dogs head.

What struck Ashlyn as surprising is they did not attempt to attack her; she was a woman after all something the Legion chose to treat worse than dirt. Instead of shooting her as she slowly walked towards them the man with the hood walked towards her and began to speak.

"I had almost lost hope that someone would find us so early." said the man in an almost purring voice "I am Vulpes Inculta, the greatest of Caesar's Frumentarii."

"And you." Vulpes continued in the same tone "You are the one to witness what we have done here. You are going to tell of what has become of the people here."

Ashlyn nodded unable to summon the strength to speak to the man who radiated power and class.

"Then I bid you vale." Vulpes said "Until we meet again."

Ashlyn only stood and watched as the Legion soldiers left the burning town.

Ashlyn stood for what seemed like hours petrified to afraid to move. When she finally mustered the strength to brush away a stray strand of hair from her face, she decided it would be best to hastily make her way to Novac. Ashlyn began to walk along the road to the town. The Courier walked past the railroad tracks and heard beeping sounds as she walked near a orange traffic cone. Then a bright flash blinded her as a landmine blew up just feet from her.

Ashlyn rose from the ground she was forced to when the mine exploded; left arm cut by shrapnel with metal bits embedded in her armor. She pulled out one of her pistols incase she had to fight the raiders who had set a trap. ED-E did most of the work killing the ambushers as Ashlyn barely fought; trying to get to cover and nurse her wounds. Ashlyn pulled out the shrapnel that managed to stick into her arm. She hissed again as she pulled out the last of four pieces then wrapped her arm with some cloth. Finally she pulled out a syringe of Med-X and took a quarter of a dose to dull the pain.

Ashlyn felt the Med-X kick in quickly; she only knew this because she felt the pain almost completely disappear and she felt like her mind was swimming slightly. Ashlyn stood up as ED-E rounded the truck she was hiding behind; she took this as a sign that the raiders were now dead. Holstering her pistol she began to quickly walk along the road avoiding any further traffic cones. Ashlyn was at the ranger within ten minutes and still keeping a good speed trying to avoid being caught outside of Novac after the sunset. Through her slightly blurred eyes she saw Novac as she began to walk past the station leaving drops of her own blood behind herself.

Ashlyn was halfway to Novac from the station when her movements began to slow ever so slightly. Her degradation in movement began to worsen as she got closer to the town. She managed to make it to the middle of the town before she really began to bleed from her wounds sustained earlier. Standing in the middle of the town she attempted to turn to walk to the motel but only fell. Ashlyn's last memories before succumbing to blood loss were the sunset and a man shouting something.


	7. Chapter 7: Turning Rogue

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

Light was shining into the room through the partially boarded up window. A radio was playing the song "Jingle Jangle, Jingle". James sat in a chair near his currently occupied bed noticing these things; though the radio was actually the spherical robot that was at the woman's side. James looked at the woman bandaged and sleeping on his bed. He smiled. She was beautiful. Her brown hair seemed to almost dance through the air as it fell and her face was full of innocence yet had a few minute scars from fights.

James watched as the woman slowly opened her eyes; they where a beautiful shade of brown. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes. She stared straight back at him in a sleepy haze and mumbled something.

"…Wherm..i..?" She asked.

"You're in my room in Novac; you passed out in the middle of town." James said "I felt like I needed to watch over you until you woke back up."

"Oh…thank you…" She said rubbing her eyes.

"It was no problem." James said as he smiled "What's your name anyway?"

"Oh…sorry, I'm Ashlyn." Ashlyn said. "Where's the music coming from?"

"The robot that you where with." The Ranger said.

"You bucket of bolts I'm glad you tell me things." said Ashlyn sticking her tongue out to the robot.

ED-E responded normally and observed as Ashlyn was tackled by the dog that had taken up a spot at the foot of the bed. Rufus licked Ashlyn's face until she was covered in his saliva.

"Yuck." Ashlyn said whipping off the dogs slobber. "Who is this big guy anyway?"

"That's Rufus he's mine." James said "He likes you a lot. He isn't friendly to strangers normally."

"I've always wanted a dog. Wanna trade?" Ashlyn asked in a joking manner.

"No he would be mad if I traded him for a robot. Besides he's almost like a son to me." James said with a chuckle.

"You're a pesky robot." Ashlyn said to ED-E "It's hard just to get rid of you now."

"So what's your name?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm James an NCR Veteran Ranger." James said pointing to his duster hanging on the coat rack.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet one of you guys." Ashlyn said with respect towards the man "Let alone be sleeping in the same bed that one uses."

"Yea, I'm a bit more social then the rest of the rangers." He said with a smile.

"How's your arm and chest anyway? They hurt?" James asked as he reached for a syringe of Med-X on the nightstand.

"Yea a little bit. I won't need any Med-X though." The Courier said examining the blonde ranger.

"He's cute." Ashlyn thought to herself unable to contain a smile.

"You think I'm cute don't you?" James asked.

"How did…" Ashlyn asked now blushing.

"Kinda a sixth sense I've got." He said with a smile.

"Oh." She said still trying not to look at The Ranger.

"Don't worry I get it a lot when I'm not wearing my extra armor." He said putting his thumb to his riot vest.

"I just feel weird now." Ashlyn said as she began to pet the dog that had slid his head beneath her left arm.

"Don't." James said as he stood up "So since I helped you already how about I show you around and keep you company until your ready to leave town?"

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Sure I'm not really busy considering the snipers have got the Legion covered for now." He said slipping his revolver into his right hip holster "Oh I got you some better armor."

"Why are you being so kind to me? I'm a stranger." Ashlyn asked as she looked at the pristine set of combat armor sitting on the table in the kitchen area.

"I just had it lying around and I figured you'd need something better than thin leather." James said walking to grab the armor for her.

James sat the armor at the foot of the bed as he nudged Rufus off the bed with the boots he was holding.

"What's the robots name anyway?" James asked.

"He's ED-E I fixed him up back in Primm." Ashlyn said as she untied the laces on the armors boots.

"Oh, well turns out he's also a radio." James said as he turned a dial on ED-E.

"I'll let you get changed." He said as he grabbed ED-E and opened the door letting Rufus walk out; which he soon did the same.

The door to the room shut and Ashlyn was left alone inside the now silent room. She pulled the covers off herself and stood next to the bed. The Courier looked at her pip-boy; it had been a day and a half that she was out. She thought against taking her bandages off and simply put on the under armor clothing to the combat armor.

"He's the nicest ranger I've ever seen and he's a veteran at that." Ashlyn thought affixing the thigh covering to the armor.

"I wonder if he's single?" she wondered blushing a bit.

"How can I repay him?" Ashlyn asked out loud as she put the final bits of leg armor on.

"Dinner would be nice." James said from the other side of the motel room door.

"How did…" The Courier asked as her voice faded away.

"First thing we learn in the rangers is to listen to what's around us." James said with a chuckle.

"He's even got a sense of humor." Ashlyn thought slipping on the chest piece of the armor "He is just perfect."

* * *

><p>James watched as Ashlyn walked out of the room now wearing the set of olive green combat armor. He noticed that she was blushing ever so slightly. The Ranger moved his hand a little and Rufus took the cue and pounced on Ashlyn and began to lick her again.<p>

"Ah! Get him off I cant wipe his slobber of this time!" Ashlyn playfully screamed to James who was currently laughing heartily.

"Down boy." James said as he reached to pull Ashlyn up.

"Your mean." Ashlyn said trying to keep the dogs saliva out of her eyes and mouth.

"I can be." Said the smiling Ranger as he rubbed off the saliva with a shabby rag pulled from his belt.

Ashlyn looked at James with the look of a small child the moment he stopped wiping her face off. James looked at her in all of her present innocence. The Ranger watched as this grown woman suddenly burst into tears. As she fell to the ground he slowed her fall as he joined her. She sobbed into his shoulder. Minutes passed and the crying slowed and she looked at James again.

"I'm sorry James…its just…you reminded me so much of my mom.." Ashlyn said trailing off.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." James said as he pulled her into a quick hug "You feeling better now?"

"Yes…" She said sniffling one last time.

"How did a guy as nice as him get into the rangers?" Ashlyn asked herself.

"Well how about we go talk to Cliff so you can trade some of that extra stuff you had with you?" James asked.

"Okay, I'll grab my stuff quick." The Courier said walking back into James' room.

Ashlyn grabbed her things from James' room and came back out. James locked the door to his room then lead Ashlyn to Cliff's shop inside Dinky. She managed to get a discount due to James telling her about Cliff. She traded her stockpile of pistols, her service rifle and dynamite for ammo, some stimpacks and other medical supplies. Ashlyn also traded in her holey leather armor for just a few caps.

The last thing Ashlyn bought where a few random cards Cliff had. James knew that she played caravan at this point. He smiled knowing that he would have to play against her someday.

"Okay James I'm all done here." Ashlyn said smiling.

"That's good. How did you get all of those weapons though?" James asked.

"Some Powder Gangers on my way here." The Courier said thinking back to Primm and the battle at Goodsprings.

"You must have taken out about twenty of them based on how many pistols alone you had." James said with more respect for this woman.

"Twenty-six actually." Ashlyn said sticking her tongue out at James.

The Ranger only laughed at this.

"Anyway what else do you want to show me?" The Courier asked.

"Well it's about midday so let's go see Manny. He's one of the snipers who guard the town." James said pointing to the door at the top of the set of stairs inside Dinky.

Ashlyn followed James up the stairs, staring at his backside the entire way, James was oblivious to this. James opened the door and let Ashlyn through first and had Rufus and ED-E stay with Cliff. The two stood looking at Manny Vargas the daytime sniper for Novac. His skin was dark and he was wearing a merc outfit with an NCR sniper beret.

"Manny long time no see. This is Ashlyn she was the one who passed out in the center of town." James said as he put his hand on Ashlyn's shoulder.

Ashlyn who would normally avoid the contact from a person let James hand sit on her shoulder as she said hello to Manny.

"It's nice to meet you Ashlyn. It's strange you're the fifth person to come into town in the past couple of days minus James." Manny said.

"Was one of them wearing a checkered suit?" Ashlyn asked with the slightest hint of hate in her voice that only James noticed.

"Yea. Do you know him?" Manny asked.

"I've got some business with him is all." The Courier said.

"Business? That's a lie if I ever heard one." James thought to himself.

"Where did he go?" Ashlyn asked.

"Boulder City." Manny said wondering just what business The Courier had with the man.

"That's where I'm going." She said as she turned to James "Let's go I need to ask you something alone."

James followed Ashlyn out of the snipers nest then out of Dinky back to his room which he opened and held the door for Ashlyn. She sat on the bed and was joined by Rufus who she promptly began to pet as ED-E floated by the door next to James.

"What did he do to you?" James asked.

Ashlyn swept her hair away from the scar on her head and said "He almost killed me. He left me for dead in a shallow grave! I'm going to kill him!"

"And I'm going to help you." James said calmly.

"What? But you're a ranger you can't leave here." Ashlyn said taken by surprised.

James pointed to his riot vest and asked "Do you see any NCR symbols on this vest?"

"No but." Ashlyn said but was cut off by James.

"Exactly, if I'm not wearing that duster I'm free." The Rouge Ranger said.

"You don't have to do this." She said.

"I know but I want to." James said "Just consider me your own guardian angel."

Rufus barked.

"Oh yea and Rufus too." James added.

Ashlyn busted into tears yet again but these where happy tears. Kindness was the rarest of all commodities in the wasteland and she had found an infinite well of it.

"Thank you James. I can't think of anything to do to repay you." Ashlyn said wiping away her tears.

"You can let me help you. That's how you can repay me." James said grabbing his helmet and weapons.

Ashlyn stood up from the bed and slowly walked to James and hugged him tightly. He hugged back even though his hands where full. He looked at her glistening tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Let's get this guy." James said.

Ashlyn nodded and the group left the room and headed off towardsBoulderCity. They were notwbound together by the words of a man, a man who still had a heart.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Night

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

It was evening now; the trip toBoulderCitywas uneventful for the most part only a few scorpions and a two hour rest at the 188 Trading Post. The group came to the destroyed part ofBoulderCityand saw an NCR soldier standing by a junk wall.

"Lieutenant Monroe? What's he doing here?" James asked out loud.

"You know him?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea I did some stuff for him and he owes me some favors for it." James said as he walked towardMonroe.

"James its been too long."Monroesaid.

"What's going on here?" James asked as he shook the man's hand.

"Some Great Khans have some of our boys." The Lieutenant said.

"I'll see what I can do." James said knowing his uncanny ability to diffuse most situations.

James turned to Ashlyn "These guys might have been with the one who shot you. We might have finally found him."

"I remember there being more than just him, even if he isn't here I'm sure that they can lead us to him." Ashlyn said as her eyes got ever so slightly tinted red.

James pushed open the door to the ruins of the pre-war city. Ashlyn, ED-E and Rufus followed behind the Rogue Ranger. James set his helmet and riot vest near a pile of rubble.

"Why are you taking off your armor?" Ashlyn asked as she petted the dog who had just pawed at her leg.

"I'm still recognizable as a ranger. This way I can join you." James said.

"Your smart." Ashlyn said with a smile.

"Rufus stay." James said "Have ED-E stay here too."

Ashlyn said a command to the robot and followed after James as he walked towards an NCR trooper. James asked where the Khans where. The trooper said it was the building at the end of the street. The Ranger again began to walk with Ashlyn soon falling in behind him. He walked cautiously down the rubble covered street as he observed the Great Khans in their hiding places.

James stopped at the door to the building and opened it for Ashlyn. She walked in and James followed. The Ranger never saw such shocked looks on a Great Khan in his life.

"You're the courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings." The Khan said as he slowly began to step back.

"Yea I got better." Ashlyn said "Now where the hell is Benny I've got to take care of some things now."

"He stabbed us in the back and took of with that chip he took from you. He's bound to be at the Tops back in New Vegas by now." said the Khan.

"Thank you, now I hear your in a bit of trouble with the NCR." Ashlyn said "I'll help you get out of here since your helping me get revenge."

"You'd do that? Oh, here's Benny's lighter stick it where the sun doesn't shine when you meet him." The Khan said handing her the lighter that brought back memories for The Courier.

Ashlyn walked out of the building and back through the ruins to the Lieutenant. James knew exactly what she had planned he was going to use his favor to free the Khans and that's just what he did. After the Khans and the NCR had begun to leave James rounded up Rufus and his armor as Ashlyn had ED-E begin to follow her again. The sun had begun to set as the group left the ruins for the final time.

"We're gonna stay here tonight." James said walking towards one of the half destroyed buildings.

"Sounds good to me." Ashlyn said yawning.

James walked into the building and closed the doors as best he could. He walked into what would have been the bathroom and noticed that it was completely empty having all sanitary devices removed. James noticed that it would be big enough to fit Ashlyn, Rufus and himself.

"This is gonna be where we sleep if you don't mind being kind of close to me and Rufus." James said setting his helmet in the corner of the room near the entrance.

"I don't mind at all. I'm guessing that ED-E will be our guard?" Ashlyn asked.

"Exactly." James said, happy that he wouldn't have to cause a fuss about the matter.

It took just minutes for the group to settle into the room. Both removed their armor and set the items in one corner of the room. Then Ashlyn pulled out a hot plate she had to help heat their meal up. James knew that he and Rufus would simply eat some Pork and Beans. Ashlyn pulled out a small pot and filled it with some water and placed noodles inside it. She cooked the noodles then set the pot on the ground and pulled out a spork to eat it with. James placed his can of Pork and Beans on the hot plate and opened the one for Rufus with his knife.

"What's your favorite food?" James asked Ashlyn who was just swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

"Any type of meat I guess." Ashlyn said.

"You're my kind of person." James said smiling.

"What's yours?" The Courier asked.

"Meat or Pork and Beans." James said pulling his can off the hot plate then shutting the device off.

"So where you from?" James asked as he stabbed open the can.

"The east." Ashlyn said trailing off.

"I'm from a small town in the NCR." James said knowing that Ashlyn's home was a touchy subject based on her answer.

The three sat in silence and ate for a time. James stared at Ashlyn as she curled her legs up to her chest and stared straight forward.

"What the hell has she gone though?" James thought to himself "For that matter what is it that possessed me to go with her?"

James mentally shrugged at the questions he asked himself. He was happy he went with Ashlyn at this point. He'd have hell to pay if he was caught by the NCR but he never really liked them in the first place, only becoming a ranger to get a means to gain caps.

"Have you ever been in love?" James asked The Courier.

Ashlyn obviously shocked by the question nervously answered "N-no….I've never tried to be with someone, I always was worried about getting attached and losing them."

"I thought I was in love before. She stabbed me in the back." James said "I was gonna ask her to marry me the day that she did what she did."

"I'm sorry." Ashlyn said "What did she do though? If you don't mind letting someone like me know."

"I found her with another man in the hotel room I was renting in New Vegas. The man was lucky that NCR soldiers can't carry weapons onto the strip. I would have more than knocked him out cold." James said rubbing his right knuckles through his glove.

Ashlyn turned on her pip-boy light and it cast a greenish light against the walls. She looked into James' eyes at this point. He had tears about to roll down his cheeks. Ashlyn had only seen one man cry before this, her father. As she saw this happening a flush of bad memories came into her mind. Ashlyn crawled over to James and hugged him in an attempt to help him and her both to forget about the past for the current moment. It worked.

James curled his arms up Ashlyn's back until his hands gripped her shoulders as he pulled her closer as they hugged. They both cried, whether they where crying from the sadness or for no reason it didn't matter to either of them. They both enjoyed feeling the warmth of the others body against their own. They held each other for a seemingly endless time until something caught their attention. Music, piano music to be exact.

They both looked to see ED-E hovering just on the other side of the doorway playing the music from the radio built into his body.

"I'm starting to like him." Ashlyn said smiling "He knows how to set the mood."

"Yes he does." James said "You said you never loved anyone, but have you at least been with someone before?"

"Yea I've been with a couple guys but never did anything much with them." Ashlyn said slightly embarrassed at her lack of experience in the romantic department.

James looked into Ashlyn's eyes contemplating what his next move was going to be. After a few seconds James spoke.

"Let's get some shut-eye shall we?" James said.

"Oh…okay…." Ashlyn responded obviously disappointed that he didn't kiss her at the perfect moment that had been created.

James leaned against the wall and Rufus took his position under his arm as usual. The only thing different was Ashlyn set her head on James' shoulder and leaned against him. She soon drifted off to sleep; James knew she had because he heard her breathing slow. He stayed awake and succumbed to the endless barrage of thoughts thrown into his mind.

"I can't do this. If I get attached to her it will only end badly, like it did before." James thought to himself "She seems too perfect, too kind."

Ashlyn rubbed her head against James' shoulder and exhaled the air in her lungs.

"At least she's sleeping. I've got to protect her for as long as she wants me around regardless of what happens between us." James decided.

James closed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he really was. The Ranger fell asleep in seconds unable to open his eyes again. His sleep began with darkness then he was in the world of dreams. He opened his eyes and saw green. Something uncommon in the wastes. There where roads, intact with paint that looked fresh and not at all faded.

James also saw cars that where just like the roads. He saw people in pre-war clothing. The sky was blue not the grayish color that it was in the wastes. He saw tall buildings all of which where intact (excluding the one that was currently being erected). All of the people around him where smiling and talking to one another.

James thought this whole scene was perfect and peaceful. He was caught off guard as he heard a loud sound. He turned to see the whitest light he had ever seen. He could make out the faintest hints of a mushroom cloud behind the light. James fell as he felt the wave from the explosion push him. He was out of breath heaving trying to refill his lungs.

James didn't catch his breath because the immense heat came next. He could feel it cooking him, charring his skin, burning all the way to the bone. Then the light was gone and his body too. His vision let him view the world freshly burned by the strongest weapon of man. Fire was covering everything along with ash. The roads and building where now almost completely leveled only small towers remained where they once stood.

James looked at the sidewalks where the people where standing. He saw blackened charred skeletons in their place. Everything was destroyed in a matter of seconds. He was angry. Angry that anyone could be so heartless as to do this. As he reached the point that he was about to scream in anger he awoke.

His face was covered in tears and Ashlyn was lightly shaking him asking him if he was okay.

"Yea…I'm fine…bad dream is all…" James said looking at Ashlyn in the darkness.

Rufus rubbed his head against James' chest then pawed at his leg.

"What did you dream about?" Ashlyn asked The Ranger.

"I saw what it was like to be inside the blast radius of one of the atomic bombs that caused the world we live in…..all of those people…." James said feeling deep sorrow for all of the people that died during The Great War those two hundred and four years back.

Ashlyn hugged James again. It was close to four in the morning. The Courier and Ranger didn't sleep anymore that night. They simply held each other until the sun rose.


	9. Chapter 9: Who Needs Fully Automatic?

_Okay this is the new and improved version of the chapter i hope everyone likes it_

The rising sun in the Mojave was always something that James thought was beautiful. He was standing on the second floor of the destroyed building he and Ashlyn had taken residence in the previous night. He yawned from the lack of sleep due to his nightmare. Ashlyn walked up the stairs and stood beside him. Both the Ranger and Courier where silent; sifting through their thoughts pertaining to the previous night along with their past before the Mojave.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" James asked arms crossed looking at the orange-yellow sphere slowly rising.

"Yea." Ashlyn said as James looked towards her.

James looked at Ashlyn's brown eyes as they glistened from the morning light. He smiled and Ashlyn turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Ashlyn asked slightly tilting her head to the left as she looked at the Ranger.

"Your eyes." James said as he uncrossed his arms and looked at his companion to his right.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked slightly puzzled.

"They looked beautiful with the sun reflecting off of them. They where beautiful to start with but seeing that makes me think that this world will always have something beautiful even if it's all but destroyed." James said as he stared out at the sun that was beginning to take its normal color.

"You have a way with words you know that right?" Ashlyn asked with a small giggle.

"So I've been told." The Ranger said with a smile.

"We should get going. It will take a while to get to Freeside." James said walking towards the stairs.

"Okay" Ashlyn said curious as to why James had once again set up the perfect scenario for some small form of intimacy but ended it before anything had actually started.

James walked back into the room that he and Ashlyn had resided in and turned on the hot plate as Ashlyn walked in. They both knowing that they should eat before leaving; taking into consideration they might not get to eat until they reached Freeside in the afternoon or evening depending on what the Mojave was going to throw at them that day. The group heated their breakfast and at saying little only trying to get moving so they could reach Freeside.

Ashlyn sat with many thoughts now running through her head. The thoughts about James being the most prominent but she was also thinking a little about how she would get revenge on Benny when she got into New Vegas. She decided to think about that when the time came. She thought about what might be holding James from trying anything with her. Ashlyn knew that he wanted her to be his and she wanted that just as much as he did.

"He's worried that something will happen." Ashlyn thought to herself almost certain she was right.

Ashlyn looked at James as she came to this realization. He was most definitely a kind man who would do anything to protect someone he thought deserved to be helped. He had a presence about him that just screamed it.

"He's like a regular wasteland super hero." Ashlyn thought and couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Am I missing something?" James asked curious why Ashlyn had suddenly giggled.

"It's nothing just something kinda ironic considering the state the planet is in." Ashlyn said.

James nodded and finished his breakfast before he stood up. Ashlyn finished eating not long after him and before she could move to try to stand James put his hand out for her to grab onto so he could help her up.

"And I thought that chivalry was dead." Ashlyn said laughing.

"There's always someone that will keep it alive." James said pulling Ashlyn to a standing position.

"True." Ashlyn said picking up her belongings.

James grabbed his helmet and stepped out of the room. Ashlyn was only seconds behind him. ED-E and Rufus trailed behind the two as they began to walk on the road back to the 188 Trading Post. Crows where occupying the area around the entrance toBoulderCityas always as the group reached the area near the monument. The trip to the 188 started quiet as usual; but for James something unusual was seen on the trip; red on the hill tops that was visible for split seconds.

James continued to walk so he didn't look as if he had noticed. He continued to see the red during the walk to the 188 but it was always at a distance more than forty feet away and partially covered by some sort of rock or debris. Ashlyn was completely oblivious to the figure stalking them. The group made it to the 188 without actually being attacked by the figure.

James led the group up the overpass but he stopped when he heard Ashlyn talking to someone.

"I'm Ashlyn." Ashlyn said.

"Veronica, it's nice to meet you." Veronica said.

James stood at the two women continued on with their conversation. He had seen her many times during his transfers from place to place but never started a conversation with her. She seemed strange no doubt about it but also capable considering she still was alive in the middle of the Mojave. James continued with his thoughts until Ashlyn asked him something.

"She wants to know if she can come with us. So, can she?" The Courier asked.

"You're the one I'm following so its your choice Ashlyn." James said.

"Veronica you can come with us." Ashlyn said to the woman.

"Yay! I had a good feeling about you two." Veronica said cheerfully.

Ashlyn smiled at the sight of her new companion rejoicing in her simple act. James still stood with Rufus and ED-E behind him as The Courier got a surprise hug and fell to the ground. James chuckled as Rufus leapt into the pile and began licking the two women. It was definitely a sight that was uncommon but strange things happened in the wastes. James whistled and Rufus returned to his side. The Courier and Veronica where both laughing hysterically on the concrete of the overpass as James walked over and put both of his hands out for them to grab onto so he could help them up. The pair reached and grabbed onto James' hands and he slightly grunted as he pulled them up having to do most of the work to get them standing causing him to strain from the weight of the two women one of which was wearing thirty pounds of armor.

The mini army talked for a couple minutes then began to head of in the direction of Freeside the place that would let them get access to the New Vegas Strip. James lead the group along the road observing his surroundings looking for the red clad figure from before. Again he saw flashes of red but acted like he hadn't. He noticed his female companions asking each other their age.

"I'm twenty-seven believe it or not." Veronica said.

"No way! You're joking!" Ashlyn said extremely surprised that Veronica looked so young but was almost in her thirties.

"Nope." Veronica said teasing Ashlyn.

"I'm only twenty…" Ashlyn said trailing off "How old are you James?"

"Twenty-three." James said

"Liar." Both Ashlyn and Veronica said in unison.

"I don't like lying." James said grinning knowing that people always reacted that way when he said his real age.

"That means Veronica is the oldest." Ashlyn said looking at the newest member of the group.

"That means I have the most power." Veronica said teasingly "I want you both in bed by 11 tonight."

James chuckled at Veronica's remark as Ashlyn and Veronica herself began to once again laugh hysterically.

"Don't fall down this time, because I'm not going to help you up." James said with a playful smile.

As James finished his words a shot rang out and he heard a metal ting as he collapsed onto the asphalt road. The laughing stopped as the still standing members of the group attempted to find the shooter. James laid on the ground still and unmoving. The red clad figure was next to him by the time everyone looked to James. The man was from the Legion obviously a Legionary Assassin. Everyone stared at the man who was standing over the still James. Time was at a stand still. No one moved and only stared at the opposing group.

In the silence a sound was heard; it was the sound of a .357 revolver being primed. Six rounds where fired into the Legionary in just over a second. All present looked in awe as James held Hail Storm smoking in his right hand. The Legionary fell blood oozing from the small cluster of holes now located around his heart. ED-E was the only one who even saw James' movements due to his sensors. Ashlyn ran to James and dropped down on her knees and hugged him as she began to cry heavily.

Veronica just stood awestruck by the events and Rufus joined his master's side. James hugged Ashlyn back with one arm as he propped himself up with the other.

"You're alive….thank God you're alive…" Ashlyn said sobbing.

James rotated the sling that was holding his ranger combat helmet. A hole was directly between the visor pieces. He smiled at The Courier.

"I knew he was following us ever sinceBoulderCity." He said "I managed to move quick enough and block the round with my helmet."

Ashlyn looked at James once more before she hugged him tighter and began to cry harder.

"Don't ever do that again!" She screamed to him "You're too important to me now!"

James stared at her, unmoving once again. He moved her face so he could see her tear filled eyes. Then he kissed her. They held the kiss for what to them seemed like hours. They took in every detail of the situation. The speed of their heart beats, the heat of the sun. Every single crease in the others lips. Ashlyn could feel every whisker of James' goatee while James felt her soft skin against his facial hair.

They finished the kiss and stared at each other again taking in every detail they possibly could. James noted how angelic Ashlyn looked with the sun glowing behind her body. They where both feeling so much peace and comfort at this point despite the events that had just transpired. James and Ashlyn continued to stare at each other for minutes. All of their companions remained silent while they studied each other. Then the silence was broken by James.

"Why do I mean so much to you?" James asked almost in a whisper.

"Because…I love you….it was like love at first sight….you had an aura about you." She said back in a whisper "One that radiated things….power….love….respect…but most of all….the thing that I felt the most in my life….pain."

James stared at her.

"I shouldn't have said that should I?" Ashlyn asked.

James never answered that question. He simply kissed Ashlyn again. They held the kiss for a couple seconds until they where interrupted by Veronica loudly clearing her throat trying to get both James and Ashlyn's attention.

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"Would you please stop? I feel left out because there is no way I'm gonna kiss a dog or get freaky with that robot of yours." Veronica said.

Ashlyn laughed and relaxed and completely fell on top of James as she said "Only if he wants to, and no you can't have him. He's mine now."

Veronica laughed.

"Well I'm glad I got a say in all of this." James said teasing Ashlyn.

"Oh? I didn't know you cared. Well can I have you as my man?" Ashlyn asked.

"I guess so." James said again teasing Ashlyn.

Ashlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around James and said "Then its official."

"Whether its official or not there is still a dead body next to us that I would definitely like to get away from. The blood is starting to get close to me." James said with a chuckle.

"Okay then lets get going again. We kinda got side tracked here." Ashlyn said.

"Oh thank God." Veronica said "I was wondering when you two would stop being so mushy."

The Courier and Ranger laughed as they helped each other stand. James looked at his ruined helmet. He spun it around and looked at it.

"I guess this will be a way to remember what happened won't it?" James asked Ashlyn.

"Yes jackass, now let's go." Ashlyn said lightly punching James' arm.


	10. Chapter 10: Money Needed

_Sorry for the long wait everyone but here it is Chapter Ten, anyway not that many of you probably care but ive had lost of drama going on lately so i havent been in the greatest mood but since the person im writing for has finally gotten back on Facebook im in a better mood and ready to write again._

* * *

><p>James, Ashlyn, Rufus, ED-E and Veronica all walked in the general direction of New Vegas; the place where Ashlyn would finally find answers and maybe even revenge. It was about ten in the morning and the large group had made much progress since the surprise attack from the Legionary Assassin since they where now able to see Freeside off in the distance only about a half a mile away.<p>

"Finally." James said to himself.

"What's that James?" Ashlyn asked over hearing James.

"We just finally made it. Normally it only takes me and Rufus about two hours to travel this distance." The Ranger said looking at Ashlyn as he walked.

"Well you are with people now and we walk at different speeds." Ashlyn said slightly upset that James was basically calling her dead weight.

"Yeah, that is true." James said "Sorry for acting like you're a burden."

"It's fine I completely understand you're point of view here." Ashlyn said keeping her usually cheery tone.

"But you are a slowpoke." Veronica said to Ashlyn.

"Thanks." said Ashlyn sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Veronica said with a comical grin.

"So James I know it's kinda late to ask this, but why are we going through Freeside and not throughCampMcCarran?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm not supposed to be with you remember? So we're gonna get passports in Freeside." James said in response.

"But how will we get one in Freeside?" Both Ashlyn and Veronica asked.

"Well ladies the answer to that is simple. Buy them." James said with a grin mocking the two women.

Veronica and Ashlyn didn't respond due to the fact they began to wrack their brains trying to understand how they were going to buy a passport in Freeside.

The group reached Freeside's east gate and were greeted by some members of the gang that governed Freeside, the Kings. James simply nodded towards the men dressed in fifties-esque clothing along with a hair style to match as he pushed open the large gate into the slum that was Freeside.

The sights inside Freeside were somewhat common in the wasteland based on the structural conditions of the buildings. Though it was the people that inhabited these buildings that made this an uncommon sight; most in the wasteland did live rather healthy lives due to having access to large amounts of resources at little to no danger to themselves. James noted his surroundings as he normally would as all of his other human companions looked at the whole sight in disgust and hatred for the ones who put these people in such a situation. Without warning James pulled out Hail Storm and fired one round.

"Ah! What the hell!" Ashlyn said clutching her ears that were now ringing from the echoing shot.

James pointed to a dead rat about twenty-five yards away.

The remainder of the group all looked at the dead rat and saw children begin to butcher it. The whole sight would have normally made people slightly disgusted but it was James who had obviously done this purposely to help the children who were unable to catch the rodent.

"James how in the hell did a guy like you become a ranger?" Ashlyn asked still dumbfounded as to how someone as nice as James could be with a group of relatively cold killing machines.

"I could shoot better than anyone, scout better, hide better and kill more efficiently." James said spinning Hail Storm around his index finger.

"But you're way too nice to be like all the other rangers." Ashlyn said looking back to Veronica to confirm that she too felt the same way.

Veronica nodded to Ashlyn as James began to speak again

"I know, but I'm different from all of them because of my upbringing." James said as he remembered his home.

"I still haven't asked you where you're from have I?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'll tell you where I'm from if I need to, I'm related to some events that have killed many and I'm not so proud of it." James said finally holstering the revolver that is a relic of his past.

"Okay." Ashlyn said as she patted James shoulder lightly "So where are we getting the passports anyway?"

"Mick & Ralph's." James said as he walked the hundred feet to said building.

James opened the door to the shop allowing both Ashlyn and Veronica to go before him. Motioning for both Rufus and ED-E to wait outside he walked in to join his female companions. The inside of the shop was dimly lit and two men occupied it; Mick in the back of the building and Ralph at the counter in front.

"Ashlyn and Veronica go talk to Mick while I get the stuff we need from Ralph." James said "Oh, buy me some .357 rounds if you would I'm starting to run low."

"Okay, is there anything you want us to sell of yours though?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yea sell these .357s that I have. You can keep the money since I'm just along for the ride." James said tossing Ashlyn a small pouch containing three .357 revolvers.

"Ralph I hear you can sell me passports." James stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ralph responded calmly.

"Look I know it's obvious I'm NCR but I need them to get into New Vegas myself." James said slightly pleading to the man.

"You seem trustworthy enough; they're five hundred caps a piece." Ralph said.

"I hate having stuff cost five hundred caps…." James said putting his palm to his forehead and sighing.

"Anyway I could do some work to get three of them?" James asked.

"No, but maybe if you help The King you can get enough caps to buy them." Ralph said giving James an alternative.

"Then I've got to speak to The King it seems." James said as he began to walk to Ashlyn and Veronica.

"We've got lots of work to do before we can get the passports." James said as he stood beside the women.

"Why?" Ashlyn asked "Will he not sell us them without helping him?"

"No, they cost five hundred caps each." James said.

"Wonderful." Veronica said.

"Well what kind of work do we have to do?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ralph said The King might be able to provide us with the caps." James said hitching his thumb over his shoulder towards where The King place was located.

"Well I guess we'd better get over there and get to work." Ashlyn said holding out a bag towards James.

"Ammo?" James asked.

"And caps from the .357s." Ashlyn said as James finally took the bag.

"I said you could keep them you know." James said slightly curious as to why she didn't take the free money.

"I know but this way you can buy yourself more without having to ask me for money." Ashlyn said as she began to walk to the exit of Mick & Ralph's "But I did take out the cost of the thirty-two rounds I bought you."

The group walked out of the shop and met up with their canine and robotic companion. James did a quick way and both ED-E and Rufus started to follow him as he began to walk in front of Ashlyn leading the way to The Kings residence. James rounded the corner of the street that intersected the street Mick & Ralph's shop was located on and saw the large fort that took up most of what some considered the center of Freeside, Old Mormon Fort.

"Don't the Followers of the Apocalypse control that place?" James asked pointing to the fort.

"Last I knew they did." said Veronica.

"My mom was a Follower." Ashlyn said as she walked up to James' side.

"She was? Does that mean you're technically one?" James asked.

"I'll tell you about everything some other day." Ashlyn said having lost her cheery tone when she mentioned her mother "It's something I only tell a few people."

"That's fine Ashlyn we've all got stuff in our past we don't care to talk about. Considering I did the same thing as you just did earlier." James said with a smile trying to cheer up Ashlyn.

"Yea you're right." She responded.

Instead of walking to the secondary gate to the part of Freeside with the gate to New Vegas James began to walk towards the entrance of Old Mormon Fort.

"Shouldn't we do some work for The King?" Veronica asked.

"I'm with Veronica here." Ashlyn stated.

"Well, here's how I see it. The Followers are nice people but the have lots of problems helping people that need help. So we're going to help them first." James said with a smile.

"You're too kind for your own good you know that right?" Ashlyn asked.

"I know." James said with a chuckle.

James pounded on the giant wooden door of the fort to get someone to open it from the inside. Within a minute the door to the right was opened by two male mercenaries hired by the Followers for protection inside the fort. James nodded to the men as he led the group into the fort.

"So who's the boss here?" James asked loudly.

"That would beme." a woman with a brown Mohawk and a Followers white lab coat said.

"And you're name is?" James asked as the woman closed the distance between herself and the group.

"Julie Farkas at your service." Julie said "You're NCR aren't you?"

"Formerly and my names James by the way." James said "This is Ashlyn, Veronica, Rufus and ED-E."

"Nice to meet you all." Julie said as she shook Rufus' paw as he put it up for her to shake.

"We're looking to help out anyway we can but we would like to be paid if you can spare the caps." James said "We're trying to get into New Vegas."

"Well do any of you have medical experience? We could really use some extra doctors for a couple days." Julie said.

"Ashlyn did you learn anything from your mom?" James asked.

"I'm trained in basic first aid, setting broken bones and I know how to cure some addictions." The Courier said proud that she could use what her mother taught her.

"Wonderful!" Julie exclaimed "You'll be so much help here!"

"I hope I can do some good while I'm here." Ashlyn said with a smile.

"James you could help with the supply caravans they can always use an extra hand." Julie said "And Veronica you can help take care of some problems around Freeside."

"Sounds good." Veronica and James said in unison.

"If you work hard you should be able to make about eight-hundred caps this week." Julie said.

"Ashlyn how many caps do you have?" James asked.

"About three-hundred after selling all of the stuff back in Novac, what about you?" Ashlyn asked back.

"Only a hundred." James said somewhat astonished that Ashlyn had so much money.

"Well I'm sure we can find stuff to sell between you and Veronica since she'll be around Freeside and you'll be defending some caravans." Ashlyn said "Unless Veronica has a stash of about three-hundred addition caps."

"I'm flat broke, sorry." Veronica said in response.

"Well then, you two had better kill some bad people while you're helping out and get some weapons to sell or else we will have to help The King after all." Ashlyn said.

"Don't worry; I know how to fix up weapons without destroying another one." Veronica said.

"We'll be in New Vegas in a week it seems." James said "So Julia how long do I have to wait to go out with a caravan?"

"Well tomorrow we've got a caravan going to the Followers outpost to get some statistics and spare medical supplies." Julie said "And I can fill Veronica in on what she needs to do tomorrow also. Oh, I almost forgot you all can share that empty tent to the left of the entrance until you've made enough money to get into New Vegas."

"Well we can start working around Freeside today if you want." James suggested.

"If you would you could try to convince Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff to try to kick their addiction?" Julie asked "And take care of the drug dealer calledDixon. I'd like you to try to stop selling all together but if you can just get him to stop selling to Bill and Jacob that would be good enough for now."

"Can do Ma'am." James said miming a hat tip "Rufus lets go. Ashlyn and Veronica you two can stay here if you want or join me either way is fine."

"We'll stay and set up the tent along with helping out as much as we can here." Ashlyn said.

"Sounds like a plan." James said as he walked towards the giant wooden doors to leave the fort.


	11. Chapter 11: One Week of Work

_It's been too long. Anyway here is chapter 11 I hope you all like it I'll do my best to get a new chapter out within the next two weeks. I did plan for there to be a bit more to this chapter but I didn't want to bore you all with a longer chapter._

* * *

><p>James strode out of Old Mormon Fort and turned back to the street he, Ashlyn and Veronica had down minutes prior. He only then realized that he had no idea where to begin looking for the men he must speak to. James immediately thought that he should head back to Mick &amp; Ralph's and ask Ralph if he knew the location of either of the men or that drug dealer, Dixon. Rufus who was trailing behind James as he walked towards the shop was distracted by a smell in the air that was so faint that only he could notice.<p>

Rufus began to track the smell. James took notice and decided to humor his companion and follow rather than redirect his attention. Rufus lead James to a pile of rubble, which the canine proceeded to shove his snout into sniffing wildly then pawing at it. James lightly pushed Rufus away from the rubble and started to toss the debris away form the heap. Upon doing so James was shown the secret of the smell Rufus had been detecting, a duffle bag.

"Well, well what do we have here?" James asked out loud.

James pulled the bag from the rubble and began to search the small pockets that were the outlying storage areas of the bag. Inside he found a couple of clips, two 5.56 clips, one 12.7mm clip and two 9mm magazines. James immediately pocketed the ammo in his large pouch around his belt. Continuing his search he opened the main section of the duffle bag.

"Surprise, surprise." James said with a slightly mischievous grin.

James lifted the newly acquired duffle bag over his shoulder as he began to continue to Mick & Ralph's with a smile. As James approached the shop he was greeted by a shady man wearing a merc outfit and a hat normally worn by traders.

"Hey. You ranger. Ya need a fix?" the dealer asked.

"DixonI presume?" James asked slightly raising his right eyebrow.

"Y-yea, how'd you know?"Dixonasked now nervous.

"You've got two options. Option one, I kill you. Option two, you tell me where Bill Ronte and Jacob Hoff are, and stop dealing all together." James said as he reached for Haul Storm.

Dixonnoticed James' movement and immediately grabbed his pouch containing his chems and handed them to James as he revealed the location of the two men "Bill is in a destroyed building near The Silver Rush normally and Jacob is in the building across the street there."

"I'm happy this didn't turn out bloody, but if I hear you're selling again you'll be lucky if I give you the choice next time." James said trying his best to pull of a sadistic smile as he looked directly into the former dealers eyes.

James' sadistic grin went stiff as his blood ran cold and his skin began to become even paler that it had been from his chem use. James did an abrupt turn and walked into the previously mentioned building to find Jacob. Walking through the concrete entryway James heard some coughing towards the back of the roofless structure.

Rufus advanced to the location of the coughing before James could figure out the exact direction he would have to walk to find the source. James was soon standing in front of a man lying on a makeshift bed with empty Jet canisters surrounding him. Rufus was sitting near the man, who appeared only semiconscious, wagging his tail. James knelt down and lightly shook the man. The man didn't react in anyway.

James shook the man with more force, causing the man to finally regain at least some consciousness.

"Jacob?" James asked.

"Thas my name. Who the hell're you?" Jacob asked in a haze caused by his obvious addiction.

"I'm James, Julie sent me." He responded.

"Julie? What does she want you to do with me?" Jacob asked seemingly more sober after hearing Julie's name.

"She wants you to kick your addiction Jacob." James said.

"And you don't think I don't want to kick it? Hell if I could do it I would have already. I feel so weak these days, but I just can't take it when I'm not high." Jacob said.

"Do you really think that you can't just quit? If you ask me you're just too weak to do it." James said bluntly.

"Who are you to say I'm weak!" Jacob asked in an aggravated tone.

"I can say you're weak because I don't see you out in the wastes risking your life for someone you only met days ago." James retorted.

"That doesn't make you any better than me!" Jacob said with rage more than showing in his voice.

"It doesn't? Really?" James said as he grabbed Jacob by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

Jacob coughed as he was slammed into the wall by The Ranger.

"I want you to look at your life right now and tell me that you don't regret where you are now!" James said yelling into the addicts face.

Jacob simply looked at James unable to say anything to fight back.

"You hate yourself don't you? You hate what you've become, but you don't think you have the power to change." James said.

"I'm done. You win. I will quit. You're right I want to change and you've helped me get motivation to do so." Jacob said as James released him from the painful hold he had on his neck.

"I'm living with demons too, but it doesn't give me an excuse to quit. I'm glad that you were able to make this choice." James said as he walked away from Jacob "Make sure you go to the fort tonight or I'll drag you there myself."

"I just need to grab some things and I'm going." Jacob said.

James nodded.

James strode out of the destroyed building as if nothing had just occurred as he began to walk to the gate to the other part of Freeside. He reached the gate and slid open the bus door that served as a makeshift gateway. James looked around for the buildingDixonhad mentioned. He heard someone mentioning The Silver Rush and pointing down one of the prewar streets so he followed the street to the end where the building the crier had spoke of was located.

James looked at the building across from The Silver Rush and walked inside hoping to find Bill inside. As he passed the open doorway of the building he was immediately greeted by a man chugging the final amounts of a bottle of cheap whiskey.

"Bill Ronte?" James asked as Rufus walked towards the man and began to sniff him.

"S'me." Bill said so drunk he could barely construct sentences, let alone short phrases.

"You know what I'm just gonna take you straight to the fort myself after I try to get my point across." James said "Now them. You're going to quit drinking."

"Hell'm" Bill replied.

"Well you at least understand me. Now then you're going to make this easy because I don't want to have to show my bad side anymore today, so either you stop drinking from today onwards or I'll just follow you everywhere you go and take care of any source of booze you've got. Do we have an understanding?" James said

Bill nodded.

"Good. Let's go to the fort then." James said as he offered his hand for Bill to grab onto.

James walked with the stumbling drunk as he made the trip back to the fort. The sun was just starting to fall and the entirety of Freeside began to get a red-orange glow cast upon it. James moved his hand to signal Rufus to bark at the door to Old Mormon Fort. The guards opened the door as James reached it with Bill, who was supported by The Ranger.

"Here's Bill can one of you take him?" James asked.

The taller of the two mercs walked over and took James' place and lead Bill to one of the tents in the fort.

James looked down to Rufus "I wasn't to hard on Jacob was I?"

Rufus looked at James and wagged his tail.

"Huh. I thought I did what I needed to do to. Though I wish I hadn't done it in a sense, but it's the past and I have to deal with it." James said as he looked up and turned his head spotting Ashlyn stepping out of the tent that Bill was just taken into.

"Ashlyn." James said with a small wave.

"James you're back." She said back with a smile.

"How has everything been in the half an hour I've been gone?" James asked.

"Well, I've managed to help some of the patients and I noticed the two men come in here. Jacob, then Bill just now. How'd you do it?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well, Bill I just carried here after I told him he had no chance of getting drunk, as for Jacob I did something a bit more drastic." James said.

"What did you do?" Ashlyn asked with a bit more serious tone.

"I held him up to a wall by his throat and called him weak." James said turning away hoping Ashlyn wouldn't be angry at his actions.

Ashlyn put her hand on James' cheek as she turned his head back to her then looked at him "I'm glad you didn't actually hurt him."

"But…" James said shocked by Ashlyn's reaction.

"Hush. No buts." She said with a sympathetic smile.

James smiled at Ashlyn.

"So, what's in that duffle bag you brought in?" Ashlyn asked turning from caring to as curious as a small kitten.

"Well, you'll find out, in a minute that is. Where's the tent we're staying in?" James asked purposely trying to tease Ashlyn.

"How about I take the duffle bag and lead you there?" Ashlyn said questioningly.

"Oh, okay, well here's th-no." James said just trying to push Ashlyn's buttons at this point.

"You sure can be mean when you want to you know that?" Ashlyn said as she walked towards the tent.

"Yeah, I know, but the multiple sides of me make me rather interesting don't they?" James asked.

"Don't get cocky now." Ashlyn said teasing James for messing with her.

As James entered the tent that he and Ashlyn would be residing in with Veronica, Rufus and ED-E he noticed Veronica sitting at the table cleaning the giant metal glove she had been wearing. She looked up and waved at him as he set the duffle bag down on the last of the three beds in the tent.

"Veronica do you have any experience with energy weapons?" James asked.

Ashlyn perked up at James' words knowing now what the duffle bag contained.

"Yea, why?" Veronica asked "Does it have to do with that duffle bag you brought in?"

"Yes it does." James said as he pulled out the weapons located within the main section of the duffle bag.

James laid out a strange rifle with coils and tubes, a pistol that was similar to the rifle and a couple of objects that resembled grenades. Veronica perked up as she saw just what James had discovered.

"Do you have any idea how much these are worth?" She asked James.

"Well, I'd have to guess a lot because of you asking that question, but regardless what are they?" James asked.

"The rifle is a plasma rifle, pistol is a plasma pistol and the other things are plasma grenades and pulse grenades." Veronica answered.

"Value is?" James asked.

"I'd have to inspect everything to give you a rough estimate." Veronica said.

"Sounds good. Ashlyn have you ate yet?" James asked.

"No. I was actually waiting for you to be honest, but that thing over there already ate, and ate a lot." Ashlyn said referring to Veronica.

"Hey!" Veronica said "I was hungry and the Followers offered."

"Still you ate more than you should have." Ashlyn said.

Veronica just made a shooing motion to Ashlyn.

"So, shall we see what there is to eat?" Ashlyn asked as she turned back to James.

"Yea, I was starting to get hungry anyway." James said opening the tent flap for Ashlyn to walk through.

Ashlyn lead James to the tent that the Followers were serving meals from and walked inside. James took in the smells of the food, mostly vegetables but some meats. James looked at the table that the food was on. He saw some type of stew.

"How about we get some of that stew?" James asked Ashlyn.

"It does look good, so why not." Ashlyn said as she motioned for the Followers cook to give her two bowls of stew.

"Can we get one more bowl?" James asked the man dishing out the stew.

"Sure, but why three bowls?" He asked "Does the other woman want even more to eat?"

"No, he needs some food." James said as he pointed to Rufus who had been rather unnoticed as he and Ashlyn talked.

"That dog is quiet. I didn't even notice him." the cook said.

"Yea, it's probably a result of being a ranger's dog." James said.

"James let go see if Veronica has figured out how much that stuff is worth also, I'm really hungry." Ashlyn said.

"Yea, I'll grab these two bowls and you take your's." James said as he picked up two bowls of the stew.

As James, Ashlyn and Rufus entered their tent Veronica was setting the grenades down on the table that occupied the center of the tent.

"So you finish with the estimates?" James asked as he set one bowl of stew on the ground for Rufus.

"Yea, about 1,000 caps." Veronica said.

James and Ashlyn both just stared at Veronica.

"I'm not joking." Veronica said.

"I've got some grenades that I could sell along with this stuff and we should get enough money for the passports then." James said.

"Tomorrow lets got to Mick & Ralph's and see if they will do a trade for the passports instead of straight caps." Ashlyn said "For now let's eat then get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan, but we will still help around here for a bit because the passports will take time to make I'm sure." James said.

"Sounds good." Ashlyn said back.

James nodded then proceeded to begin to eat his stew.


	12. Chapter 12: Another Night

_I'm sorry that this is so many months late but I've had lots going on but now I'm trying to find time to write again. I'm gonna be rather busy though since i joined a band and have to practice and write songs for that. But i do hope that i can continue to write a chapter or so every couple of weeks from now on._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen upon the Mojave, and James, Ashlyn, Veronica, and Rufus settled down to sleep inside of the tent within The Old Mormon Fort. James was lying on the cot on the one side of the tent opposite both Ashlyn and Veronica. Rufus was underneath the cot, his body lightly pressing up on the underside of the cot. James was still awake the whole two hours after his companions had went to sleep; he was thinking to himself about his current situation.<br>He thought about how ridiculous it was that he himself had so quickly began to love a woman he had taken in after her injuries were treated.  
>"What am I thinking?" he thought.<br>"Maybe this was supposed to happen." he thought answering himself.  
>"Someone like me isn't that normal by wasteland standards though, being a Christian after the world has been blown all to hell." James slowly began to edge closer to his emotional abyss.<br>James began to think of the roots of his faith, his father.  
>"Why did my father do what he did?" James asked himself how floating over the emotional abyss about to swallow him again.<br>James' eyes began to tear up.  
>"All of those people." he whispered.<br>James closed his eyes to try to get his mind away from the thoughts of his home and what his father did. He slowly began to regain his composure as he felt a light hand on his chest. Before James was able to open his eyes he felt the hand move away, but felt a weight upon his waist.  
>Without opening his eyes he asked "Ashlyn?"<br>"It's me." Ashlyn said with the slightest purr coming from off with her words.  
>Finally opening his eyes he asked "What are you doing?"<br>"Trying something." She stated the purr still in her voice.  
>"Trying what?" James asked as his eyes began to adjust to the darkened tent.<br>"You'll see." Ashlyn said back with a slight grin on her face.  
>"But." James said but what hushed by Ashlyn laying a finger on his lips.<br>Ashlyn lowered her face down to James', keeping her lips only an inch from his. James felt an urge to move his head to the point that their lips would meet, but let Ashlyn make the moves. Ashlyn moved closer to James until their lips met. The kiss was long; seconds again seemed like hours for the two. Ashlyn pulled away moving her mouth to James' neck and started to lightly bite it.  
>James slowly moved his hands to Ashlyn's sides. Ashlyn made no attempts to resist the action as she continued to nip at his neck. James began to move his hands slowly at Ashlyn's sides and was rewarded with a cease fire of nipping at his neck, and Ashlyn letting out a small breath of air.<br>"I'm the one doing things, not you okay?" Ashlyn said trying to keep from giving in to what she really wanted.  
>"Fine." James said somewhat enthusiastically.<br>James lowered his arms back to his sides as Ashlyn began to nip at his neck more. Without warning Ashlyn kissed James again. The kisses were short but in rapid succession. During the barrage of quick kisses James found his hand being moved by Ashlyn. He felt his hand pushed against something soft.  
>"Squeeze if you want." Ashlyn whispered into James' ear.<br>James lightly squeezed what he was made to grasp.  
>Ashlyn let out a half-breath, half-moan.<br>James now certain of what he had his hand on squeezed a couple more times lightly. Ashlyn began to kiss James again as to keep from letting her weak moans from get louder. James stopped squeezing.  
>"Is something wrong?" Ashlyn asked.<br>"Why?" James questioned.  
>"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked back.<br>"Why are you doing this? I don't get it." James said.  
>"Isn't it obvious? I just figured you'd be happy if I did something like this." Ashlyn said trailing off towards the end of her words.<br>"I can't deny that I enjoy this, but I don't think you should do this just to make me happy." James said with a sympathetic tone.  
>"You're not like anyone else out here in the wastes are you?" Ashlyn asked even though she had already known this for the longest of time.<br>"No, I'm just like everyone else, I killed, I steal; I do what ever it takes to survive, and most of all, I hide the truth about my past." James said.  
>"What do you mean your past?" Ashlyn asked as she laid her head on James' chest her head rising as James took his breaths.<br>"Where I came from, what I'm apart of not by choice." James said putting his hand on Ashlyn's shoulder slowly rubbing it absent mindedly.  
>"I'm not allowed to know am I?" Ashlyn asked.<br>"One day I'll have the courage to risk losing you and tell you, I'll have to." James said.  
>Ashlyn stayed silent.<br>"I love you." James said.  
>Ashlyn reached her arms around James' torso and hugged him; she started to cry.<br>James held her putting one hand behind her head holding her tight while his other hand held her close on her back. James took a deep breath as he began to feel Ashlyn's tears wet his shirt.  
>"I'm sorry." James said with a strange lack of his regular composure in his voice.<br>"Don't be….please don't…"Ashlyn said with a barely audible voice.  
>James craned his neck and kissed the top of Ashlyn's head.<br>Slowly Ashlyn stopped crying. James found relief in this, he had already begun to hate seeing or hearing Ashlyn cry; it hurt him too much. James stayed still as Ashlyn fell asleep on his chest. He thought about moving her back to her cot, but decided against it. He enjoyed this feeling anyway; having another's warmth on his body, a nice change of pace to him.  
>"I really do love her don't I?" James asked himself.<br>"No doubt about it, not a snowball's chance in hell I don't." He thought once again answering himself.  
>James closed his eyes again. He felt at peace and fell asleep with his love in his arms lying on top of his chest. The rest of the night was bliss for both James and Ashlyn.<p>

James awoke as Ashlyn began to wake up. Surprised by how energized and happy he was he couldn't help but smile as Ashlyn looked at him in a slightly sleepy haze. Ashlyn's eyes were still slightly swollen from the crying hours prior and the tears that had dried on her face were still visible. Ashlyn looked at James with a tired grin.  
>"I forgot to say something before I fell asleep." Ashlyn said tiredness in her voice.<br>"And that would be?" James asked raising an eyebrow.  
>"I love you too." Ashlyn said just before she kissed James.<br>The two both smiled at each other after they broke the kiss.  
>"I'm still kinda tired, how about you?" Ashlyn asked.<br>"I'm actually wide awake, but you can go back to sleep. If you want I can carry you to your cot." James said.  
>"No, I wanna stay here…." Ashlyn said with a yawn as she fell back asleep.<br>James lightly chuckled as he embraced Ashlyn as she slept.  
>James craned his neck to the right to see that it was just about dawn. He knew he would have a couple of hours left before Ashlyn truly rose for the day. James decided to close his eyes and attempt to sleep. His simple attempt failed, yet he didn't mind; he really did love anything that had to do with this girl, he was just too comfortable now.<br>James found himself looking at Ashlyn as she slept and fell deep into thought. He remembered the first time he met his faithful companion, Rufus. He had first found Rufus on a routine scouting mission. James had found a burned out shack in which he heard yelping sounds and whining. James being his curious self decided to investigate taking all precautions as he did so, after all, it could have been a trap.  
>As James opened the door to the shack he quickly surveyed the dimly lit room. He looked to the corner of the room where a Sunset Sarsaparilla crate with a blanket inside was located. James knew the sounds were coming from the crate. He had slowly edged closer only to find a small puppy, seemingly only just prior having been weaned from its mother. James carefully picked up the puppy. With his right hand, after holstering Hail Storm, he took off his helmet to get a clearer look at the tiny canine.<br>The puppy simply stared back at him innocently causing James to smile and feel like a young child again. In his childhood he had always found escape from his harsh surroundings by playing with the puppies at the various forts he stayed at with his father. He knew that this puppy would have a much brighter future that the others he had played with, for he was going to take this puppy in as his own. James pulled out a black bandanna from his belt and lightly wrapped it around the puppy and emptied out a messenger bag he spotted within the shack and put the puppy inside. He quickly left the shack and returned to his scouting mission.  
>James fell out of his deep thought when Ashlyn finally woke for the day. He had been lost in thought for hours, for the sun had now risen and shown into the tent. Ashlyn unsteadily stood up after she slid off of James. James was quick to stand and support her. While he supported Ashlyn he noticed that Veronica was still somehow asleep.<br>Turning his attention back to Ashlyn, James asked a question "Your legs steady enough to hold you now?"  
>"Yea, I think so, they just fell asleep." Ashlyn said still clinging to James despite the fact she could now stand on her own.<br>"You hungry?" James asked.  
>"Kinda…" Ashlyn said.<br>"Well it won't be much but here." James said as he pulled out his meat jerky pouch.  
>"Thank you." Ashlyn said with a smile as she happily took one of the dried meat strips, a rather large strip at that.<br>James leaned down to kiss Ashlyn's forehead as she lightly chewed on the strip of meat. As he finished with the quick kiss Ashlyn looked up and stuck her tongue out at James. He laughed.  
>"You're just like a kid sometimes." James said still chuckling.<br>"I know, but that makes me just so adorable doesn't it?" Ashlyn said as she poked at James' left pectoral using her right hand.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Should we wake her up?" James asked pointing towards Veronica.<br>"Care to make it funny?" Ashlyn asked.  
>"Why not." James said then made a hand motion which the silent Rufus quickly noticed and shot out from under the cot then proceeded to pounced on Veronica and started to lick her without mercy.<br>"Gahh! Get it off me! Help!" Veronica screamed as both James and Ashlyn burst into laughter.  
>"This is priceless!" Ashlyn said laughing.<br>"I hate all of you!" Veronica sarcastically screamed as she tried to fight back Rufus' barrage.  
>"Rufus down boy, that's enough." James said as he motioned towards his leg.<br>Rufus followed his command and quickly moved to sit at James' feet where he was soon petted for his good behavior.  
>Julie stepped into the tent.<br>"I see all of you are awake. James you still gonna go with the caravan today?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, and I'm guessing I should get ready now?" James said assumingly.<br>"You've still got an hour, but yes. I appreciate that the three of you plan to help out around here." Julie said with a smile.  
>Rufus walked to her and nudged her leg.<br>"My apologies, the _four_ of you." She said as she petted Rufus.  
>"It's no problem." Ashlyn said "Right everyone?"<br>"Yeppers!" Veronica said finally having wiped away all of the dog saliva.  
>James nodded.<br>"That's good, well James get ready and make sure to take everything you'll need. See you again in about and hour." Julie said.  
>"Understood." James said.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Shut up and Run!

_So everyone finally updated Bittersweet, hope you guys like it. Also, Lupa how is it being together with me again? That's right i'm back with that amazing girl again everyone. :D_

* * *

><p>James finished packing all of his necessary supplies for the trip he would make for the Followers as a caravan guard. He didn't have to do much packing at all though since most of what he was taking he had simply set beside his bed the day before. James finished his quick overview of his loadout by slinging his rifle over his shoulder. Walking out of the tent he immediately scanned the area for Julie. She was a woman who wasn't hard to find within the scarcely occupied area within the fort.<p>

"Julie I'm ready, how about everyone else in the caravan?" James asked as he reached Julie.

"Honestly they were going to wait for you, but since you're already ready I guess that we can send the caravan on its way already. They're waiting just outside of the gate, just go meet up with them and you can get going." Julie said pointing towards the large wooden gate of the fort.

James nodded and walked off.

As James stepped out into Freeside he noticed his new travel companions. Two mercs and two Followers. James looked down at the ever silent Rufus. Rufus turned his head quizzically at James. James reached his hand out for Rufus to put his paw in. Rufus put his paw into James' hand and was promptly petted.

"Good boy, these guys are friends, so protect them like me, okay?" James said to Rufus.

Rufus whuffed.

"Smart dog." One of the mercs said.

"You have no idea." James said back to the merc "Watch this. Rufus, ammo."

Rufus trotted over to one of the mercs and lightly sniffed the air near him the promptly pawed at a pocket of the mercs pants.

"How in the hell did you teach your dog to find ammo like that?" The merc who had the location of his ammo reveled asked.

"I didn't I just said I needed ammo one day a while back and he brought me my pack." James said "This dog is smarter than some people if you ask me."

"I'm glad to have him with us then." said one of the Followers in the caravan.

"Enough talk for now, shall we get going?" James asked.

The first merc walked forward as a signal to the rest of the caravan.

The wasteland seemed too calm today, almost as if it was empty or just not threatening. James felt uncomfortable with this realization. Nevertheless he continued on walking just behind the first merc without hesitation. James thought back trying to recall the weapons that the caravan had; one grenade rifle with upwards of nine rounds, a 10mm submachine gun with an unknown amount of spare clips along with two laser pistols carried by the Followers. James found this to be adequate for any engagement that could be typical within this area of the Mojave.

Rather uneventfully the caravan proceeded towards the Followers outpost which was located near Camp Golf an NCR camp. Going by roads was a slower moving way to get the caravan to the destination but was much safer than braving the true Mojave. The way to the outpost was basically a straight shot from Freeside due to the road only having slight curves to it. James knew the relative area of the outpost having passed by the area just a day before heading the opposite way as he currently was.

After about a half an hour of slowly walking with the rest of the caravan James could see the outpost which was a guard tower like structure located inside of an abandoned train station. The two Followers in the caravan walked up into the outpost as the caravan arrived. James and the other two mercenaries were left below with time to idly chat as they waited to make the return trip.

"So more about that dog, what's its name?" The merc who was wearing metal armor and had originally addressed Rufus' intelligence asked.

"Rufus." James said "Rufus go get acquainted while we aren't busy okay boy?" James said first addressing the question the Rufus.

Rufus walked over to the merc wearing the heavy metal armor and pawed at his leg lightly waiting for the man to put his hand out for him to shake.

"He wants you to shake it." James said as he motioned his had out flat with palm up.

The merc gingerly shook the dog's paw.

Rufus then went to the next merc wearing a black shirt and cargo pants and did the same action as with the previous merc.

"He's gotten friendlier lately; normally he would just walk up and sniff you." James said as he pulled out a couple of round headed brushes.

"Is that so?" The second merc asked.

"Yeah, he got that way after I met that woman I'm traveling with." James said now pulling out Hail Storm.

"The one in the brown hooded outfit?" The first merc asked.

"No, that's Veronica; Ashlyn the shorter one in combat armor is the one I'm talking about." James responded emptying Hail Storm with practiced movements.

"You hit that yet?" The first merc asked gruffly.

James gaze shot directly into the mercs eyes.

James' piercing gaze was locked on the mercs eyes. Despite James' lower position to the merc due to James sitting in the process of cleaning Hail Storm, his gaze was still just as threatening as ever. The merc blankly stared back regretting his previous question. James stood up leaving Hail Storm lying on a cloth on the ground. He walked directly up to the merc and stared him down.

"No, and I would suggest not making anymore mentioning of any sexual topics involving her, do you understand?" James said with venom in his voice angered by the mercs disrespectful question pertaining to Ashlyn, his love.

James went back to his cleaning.

Finally speaking up the merc said "I understand, you protective of all women or just her? Right there you were a hell of a lot fucking scarier than some of the deadliest mercs I've ever met."

"Just her." James said monotone, more focused on cleaning Hail Storm's barrel with the more course brush.

"She something special to you then or are you being paid to protect her?" The merc asked.

"If he's being paid to protect her it must be a hell of a lot if he reacts like that." The second merc said having stayed quiet most of the conversation.

"She's special to me." James said a smile lightly playing at the corners of his mouth as he used his finer brush to clean the barrel more finely.

"Where did you meet her?" The second merc asked.

"Novac." James said looking up finally.

The second merc was slightly younger than James and kind of scrawny.

"You're an NCR deserter aren't you?" The first merc asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, the chest piece gave it away. Truth is I deserted to help her. I was a damn good ranger too." James said looking back to Hail Storm using just the fine brush to clean the cylinder of the revolver.

"A ranger? Only veterans wear that chest piece." The first merc said "Only the veterans right?"

"Yes, just the veteran rangers, I was one of the five vets here in the Mojave." James said.

"How old are you?" asked the merc, he himself being in his mid to late thirties by James' guess.

"Twenty-three." James said reloading Hail Storm.

"You have got to be lying, any vet I've heard of was in there thirties at least." the merc stated.

"I'm not lying; I'm just damn good at what I do." James said holstering Hail Storm and setting his rifle down on the ground where the cloth that was used to lightly polish up Hail Storm had been.

"Prove how good you are, I've gotta see what you can do." The first merc said.

"Throw one cap into the air towards the sun." James said.

The mercs blankly stared towards James.

"Come on, you wanted to see what I can do, now throw the cap towards the sun." James said.

The first merc pulled out one bottle cap and tossed it in the air in the direction of the sun. James pulled out Hail Storm in the blink of an eye and waited for the cap to reach the its height and fired one round. Rufus rose from the ground next to James and walked over to where the now useless piece of currency lay and picked it up in his teeth. Rufus walked to the merc who threw the cap and upon seeing the merc put his hand out he deposited the cap in his hand.

"Shot clean through the center isn't it?" James asked unloading the spent round and replacing it.

"Just what are you?" Both mercs asked.

"I'm a man stupid enough to desert the Rangers, nothing more, nothing less." James stated.

The two mercs looked at each other.

"My name is Mack." said the first merc.

"Josh." said the second.

"It's nice to finally get acquainted with you, Mack and Josh." James said having already re-holstered Hail Storm and deftly field stripping his rifle.

Josh and Mack decided to idly talk to each other rather than interrupt James as to allow him to clean his weapons. James quickly and thoroughly cleaned his rifle then reassembled it. James next pulled out his combat knife and a whet stone. James dutifully went to sharpening the knife just as he had been taught as a child. Once James was satisfied with its sharpness he polished up the blade with the fine brush.

Much to their surprise Mack and Josh heard a loud thump against some wood. They looked over towards the sound. They found the source of the noise, a combat knife deeply imbedded inside of one of the support beams of the outpost. They looked at James again with astonishment; he was still sitting down at this point about ten feet from the aforementioned support beam. .

"Well seems like its sharp still." James said with a slight grunt as he yanked the knife out of the wood with a large amount of force.

"I think that we can all agree that fucking with you would be a bad idea at this point." Mack said.

"You're probably right." Josh said as to agree with Mack.

Just as the mercs finished these remarks the two Followers walked down the walkway up to the outpost. With only a few words exchanged the caravan began to walk back to Freeside now slightly heavier carrying papers and a few more medical supplies for the fort. The Mojave was still to calm for James to be comfortable with at this point. The caravan walked towards Freeside at the same pace as before.

James finally began to lose his composure as the caravan was getting into the more populated area close to Freeside. James knew that they were close to a water pumping station. A terrible smell assaulted his nostrils. He knew what had to be done.

"Mack, grenade rifle and rounds now." James said demandingly.

"Why?" Mack asked dumbfounded by such a request.

"Deathclaw." James said.

"Oh fuck." Mack slowed his pace and handed James the grenade rifle "What should we do?"

"Shut up and run!" James yelled as he took the rifle turning and firing at the massive beast charging towards the caravan "Rufus you too, go!"

James standing alone watched his round impact the ground just in front of the Deathclaw. He reloaded and fired again. James' round directly hit the Deathclaw's leg but it just kept coming. James fired one last round knowing he couldn't safely fire another round after this. Again the round struck the Deathclaw, again it did nothing.

James wondered if he was about to finally die.

James un-slung his rifle and fired away. He aimed for the beast's eyes; they were just as soft and vulnerable as a human's. The rounds directly struck the Deathclaw's eyes and it recoiled in pain. James knew this would only buy him time to try to run or attack. The Deathclaw was only ten feet from him at this point.

* * *

><p><em>Dun, Dun, Dun...<em>


	14. Chapter 14: His Hands Will Not Forget

_Just read this one, not even a single spoiler for this chapter_

* * *

><p>Ashlyn had been moving around the fort doing various tasks that had been asked of her by the Followers after James left with the caravan. Veronica was still in the tent examining the weapons James had found further. Everything was calm as a normal day inside of Freeside. Occasionally a resident would enter for some kind of treatment. Veronica walked out of the tent and scanned the area quickly.<p>

"Ashlyn!" Veronica called out "Come here!"

Ashlyn turned knowing Veronica's voice already and waited if there was more to hear.

Veronica motioned for her rather than call out again.

"Fine…" Ashlyn said trailing off.

The two entered the tent and Veronica had Ashlyn sit next to her on her cot. Veronica immediately began to pull out the pistol James had found. Ashlyn was confused as to why she would be making such a fuss over the pistol if it was going to be sold.

"Now there's something special about this pistol itself that I only recently noticed." Veronica said proud of her find.

"And that would be?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's been modified." Veronica said as she began to point to various parts of the pistol.

"Here this is a different part that normally found on these plasma pistols" Veronica began "This type of part isn't that easy to spot though because its so similar to the standard one."

"What does it do?" Ashlyn asked more than curious about this energy pistol now.

"It's a special part to increase the speed and potency of the plasma projectile" The hooded women said "now this part here is an energy consumption regulator."

"The name should tell you relatively what it does I'm sure, but this kind is unique, this one is actually some of the more advanced models." Veronica said "This is a rare find here, this part I've only seen maybe five other times in my life and there are few records of it that I've seen."

"Just what did James find here?" Ashlyn asked her head trying to grasp around just what kind of person would have access to such specialized tech.

"Something that could get him killed if he was with the wrong people." Veronica said with a face too serious for it to be hers "This is more advanced than Brotherhood of Steel tech."

"How would you know that?" Ashlyn asked.

"I never did tell you, I'm a part of the Brotherhood." Veronica said.

"Wha-!" Ashlyn said as Veronica shoved her hand over Ashlyn's mouth to silence her cry of surprise.

"Shh." Veronica said as she slowly moved her hand off of Ashlyn's face.

"You aren't joking are you?" Ashlyn said slightly worried knowing that she was with a Brotherhood member while James was a part of the NCR who had fought a bitter war with the Brotherhood.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Veronica began "Rhetorical question by the way, but yes, I'm one of the few people allowed to leave the bunker these days; I gather food and other supplies for everyone living in the bunker."

"What about them now? You aren't exactly getting them supplies now are you?" Ashlyn asked in response.

"They have more than just me you know, they can take care of themselves." Veronica said.

"I need to know more about you before I can let this go." Ashlyn said "Tell me more about yourself."

Veronica began to give a very long and drawn out explanation of herself; a Brotherhood of Steel scribe from California. Strange enough her biggest wish was to get a fancy prewar dress. She was the student of a previous Brotherhood elder, Elijah. Elijah had apparently caused the Brotherhood's defeat at a solar power plant called Helios One. Ashlyn had heard of this place before and showed some more interest when Veronica began to talk about it.

The explanation that Veronica gave about herself was a long one no doubt. Ashlyn found her attention waning towards the tail end of the explanation not having expected Veronica to go into such detail.

"And lastly, I was in love once, the Brotherhood ended up having her leave. I never did see her again." Veronica said "But she looked a lot like you, that's one reason I was interested in traveling with you."

"What are you saying Veronica?" Ashlyn asked "This isn't going how I think it is, is it?"

Veronica pushed Ashlyn down on the cot pinning her arms down.

"Veronica stop I don't like whe-!" Ashlyn was silenced as Veronica planted her lips on Ashlyn's

Veronica held the kiss for a while drinking in the feeling that James had felt before. From Veronica's actions Ashlyn was petrified and was unable to say anything, nor was she able to free herself from Veronica's grip. Small as Veronica was she was more than strong enough to pin Ashlyn. Veronica pushed her leg up between Ashlyn's thighs all the way up until she was stopped by hitting just where she had planned.

"S-stop…." Ashlyn said weakly.

Veronica stopped finally coming to her senses.

"I'm so sorry….I don't know what came over me…" Veronica said as she got up and quickly left the tent.

Ashlyn lay on the cot for a couple minutes not knowing what to do or how she should go about talking to Veronica about what had just happened. She heard the large doors of The Old Mormon Fort open and she got up expecting James to have finally come back. She walked out only to find that Veronica was leaving through the large gate. Ashlyn knew that she would have to go after her. Ashlyn soon ran out of the gates after grabbing her two pistols.

* * *

><p><p>

James made his move; he quickly looked for higher ground that he could use to gain an advantage against the Deathclaw. He saw no such thing, so he simply backed up quickly and quietly crouching down hoping that the Deathclaw would not hear his movements. James had finally found some semblance of luck, the Deathclaw didn't hear his movements and he managed to distance himself from it.

James now could use the grenade rifle safely again. He quietly loaded a new round into the tube and took aim at the Deathclaw's legs again knowing that without its mobility it wasn't nearly as deadly. He also knew that if he managed to hit the Deathclaw in the head if it didn't kill it he would be helpless having only covered just enough ground to give him a safe shot.

James fired for the beast's legs. This time James' effort finally paid off the Deathclaw collapsed to the ground its legs either finally destroyed or simply broken from the concussive force of the 40mm grenade's impact. The beast still was alive though now staring directly where the grenade had came from, staring at James, eyeless.

James now knew that he could fire for a vital area of the Deathclaw and did just that. He loaded a new grenade into the rifle and went to fire. James heard a click then metal rattling. The trigger broke on the grenade rifle. James discarded the broken weapon and rearmed himself with his service rifle. James unloaded his clip and found his single clip of armor piercing 5.56 rounds. He fired at the Deathclaw's head as it began to rise again, one leg obviously broken but it didn't stop it from moving towards James with more tenacity then before.

Before James knew it he was out of rounds and the Deathclaw was approaching rather quickly for being crippled. He switched back to regular rounds and attempted to aim for any open wounds the creature had. James found a large patch of missing skin on the Deathclaw's leg. He fired away hoping to have some effect. The rounds began to pound and tear into the exposed muscle of the almost unstoppable beast.

James continued to fire at the Deathclaw trying to injure it to the point where it would either die from the trauma of its injuries of stop attacking all together. James kept walking back just fast enough to keep his distance from the Deathclaw. The final round left the rifle as James knew what he would have to do.

"If bullets won't kill it I might as well try to stab it to death!" James yelled out as he dropped the rifle and charged forward to the beast.

James jumped up and the Deathclaw immediately swung at him. James took the beast's claw straight into his chest. James was injured, but didn't stop his attack. He again charged the beast and went for its thick neck with his knife. On his second jump James dug the knife deep into the beast's neck; blade dug all the way to the hilt into its thick hide. The Deathclaw clamored at James and the blade dug into its neck.

James was swiped off of the creature with another powerful blow to his torso. He hit the ground with a loud thud. His head hit concrete causing the rebound off of the pavement to make him lose consciousness. James lay motionless bleeding out from the gapping wounds on his torso.

* * *

><p><p>

Ashlyn had been talking to Veronica for a few minutes and both women were beginning to calm down after what had occurred between them.

"Look Veronica, its like I said, I understand that you did that because I reminded you of the one you fell in love with. Everything is fine; I don't hate you for what happened." Ashlyn said holding onto Veronica's hand trying to get her point across to her.

"Ashlyn, I'm just so sorry about that….I don't understand how you can forgive something like that….." Veronica said tears still ever so slightly flowing down her cheeks.

"James is the reason I can forgive something like that, after watching him for the past couple days I've realized that forgiveness should always be given." Ashlyn said with admiration in her voice.

Veronica smiled.

"Also, let's keep what happened just between us shall we?" Ashlyn asked.

"Agreed." Veronica said blushing slightly.

"Lets get back to the fort, James might be back soon." Ashlyn said.

Veronica nodded.

Ashlyn and Veronica arrived back to the fort quickly. As Ashlyn knocked on the giant wooden doors she heard yelling nearby. Figuring that it was nothing she and Veronica continued into the fort. Moments later they realized that the yelling was from the remainder of the caravan that James had gone with.

"Deathclaw! He stayed back to fight it!" Mack said to Ashlyn.

"James!" Ashlyn screamed as she began to run to the gates to the Mojave.

Josh caught her before she got far.

"Wait, gather your gear at least, anything useful." Josh said to Ashlyn.

Veronica not hesitating at all had already scrounged up all of the energy weapons that James had previously brought in and handed the rifle to Ashlyn. ED-E also finally appeared to join the two women. They turned to run for the gates of Freeside and Josh along with Mack joined them with Rufus also in toe.

"He's probably dead you know!" Mack said to Ashlyn.

"No! He won't leave me alone without saying goodbye at least!" She screamed back in response as she ran ahead of everyone with Rufus reaching the site of the fight in two minutes at the fastest run she had ever gone at.

"James!" Ashlyn shrieked as she saw James' unmoving bloodied body lying in a bloody pool near the dead Deathclaw.

"James….wake up…please wake up!" She yelled holding James up in her arms holding him close to her.

"Ashlyn stop it! We have to get him back to the fort or else he really will die!" Veronica said

"Give me some fucking stimpacks dammit! I can do something right now!" Ashlyn screamed to Veronica.

Veronica handed Ashlyn a couple of stimpacks. Ashlyn thrust the needles of the stimpacks into the gashes in James' decimated chest piece. James' tissues lightly began to close but stopped after a short time. James continued to bleed out. Ashlyn pulled off the ruined armor and ordered Veronica to toss her a white roll of cloth which she used to cover the wounds that James had sustained.

Mack and Josh picked James up upon Ashlyn's approval and began to hurriedly jog him back to the fort for treatment. In front of The Old Mormon Fort Ashlyn check to see if James still had a pulse and was breathing. There was nothing.

* * *

><p>...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: We All Gotta Die Sometime

_Wow, four months, sorry about that guys I got extremely busy and lazy due to school starting up and wanting to spend time with my girlfriend. Hope this chapter answers your questions from the last._

* * *

><p>Ashlyn sat on the cot that James had been sleeping in crying quietly. She held herself; her arms holding her in a hug. She squeezed tighter as she thought more of James. Ashlyn began to feel the burning in her lungs as she cried aloud. She wondered how all of this could be ending so quickly. She had fallen in love with him and now, now he was gone. Ashlyn felt it for herself; he had no pulse.<p>

Ashlyn didn't understand why the Followers were even trying to heal him. He was gone. The last time she had spoken to him was just before he left; she hadn't thought anything like this could possibly happen, not like this. Ashlyn wailed louder as she again was struck with the pain of James' death.

"He's gone." She thought to herself as she continued to cry.

The Courier fell onto the cot and curled up still bawling. Ashlyn heard the sound of the tent flap moving slightly. Rufus slowly walked over to the cot and laid his head on the cot near Ashlyn. Slowly she moved her hand to pat Rufus' head. The dog whined and scooted closer to her. Ashlyn pulled the dog up on the small cot and held him tightly as she cried painfully again. Rufus whined feeling the pain that Ashlyn felt.

The two laid together in a sea of sorrow, waves of pain crashing onto them erratically. Pain consumed the two; their strong bonds with the Ranger began killing them from the inside. Rufus lightly began to shed tears, his mental pain causing him great distress. Ashlyn's cries began to finally cease as her body gave into exhaustion and she fell asleep. Rufus laid for a time before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun shined brightly into his eyes; he blinked as he looked away. The river seemed amazing to him, the sparkling waters reflecting the light at him. The breeze was pleasant and refreshing as it lightly blew through his hair. The smells in this place were just fantastic. All of the smells he loved were here, his closest friend, meat, clean water, and the smell of the dirt around him.<p>

This was the second time he had seen this place, his friend had brought him here before. He had many great times here; life was calm here and he didn't have to fight anymore. Looking back at the river he felt compelled to jump in. He looked to his friend, he nodded. The waters again became like gems to his eyes. He jumped. The cool water rushed to his skin.

Euphoria that was what he felt. Pure joy and relief; he wished that his friend would join, but he simply stood at the riverbank and watched.

"Come on in man!" He yelled to him "It feels great!"

His friend stood unmoving.

"Please?" He called out.

The friend shook his head.

"But.." He trailed off "Its great…"

He looked down into the water and wondered if he had upset his friend. His happiness had now faded. He felt like he had done something terrible.

"Please…." He whimpered out.

His friend shook his head again, but with a frown.

"Please!" He shouted to the on looking friend.

The friend again shook his head as he slowly began to turn to dust as he waved goodbye.

"No! Stay!" He cried out to the ashes "I need you!"

His friend disappeared into the wind, the suns light shining down on the single tear in his eye before he was completely gone. He ran to shore and stood right where his friend had been. The water was no longer euphoric for him, it hurt. The heaviness of the water made his legs weak, so he collapsed to the ground in sadness and pain. He had lost him the friend that gave him a life. He wondered why.

The sun slowly dried him as he lay on the river bank. He laid in the same spot unwilling to move, he wanted his friend back. He wanted more time, more memories. Now, he would have neither, because now it was all over. He was gone.

A shadow slowly walked to cover him. The shadow brought him comfort, but why? He looked up; the shadow was that of a woman, she smiled. She knelt to comfort him.

"Don't cry, he didn't want to leave you either. He hurts too." The woman said in a soothing motherly tone.

"He loved you. Very dearly he loved you, don't forget that." She added "Remember what you had, the fun, food, and companionship."

"You have to stay strong; otherwise she will be gone too." The woman continued.

"Not her, at least let her stay." He said dried tears on his face.

"Then rise up, be there since he cannot, protect her now that he cannot. Be what he wanted to be for her; be her guardian." The woman said spiritedly.

The woman disappeared and the sun once again shined bright. He rose as the beams became brighter onto his body. He looked around; everything was just like before minus his best friend. He slowly walked from the river knowing who he must find and what he must now do in his friend's memory. This time, he was alone on the path. He found a strange comfort though, as if his friend was still beside him watching him, simply waiting to come back.

"Rufus, keep on fighting buddy." The wind whispered.

* * *

><p>Rufus slowly opened his eyes to find Ashlyn still lying on the cot holding him. He sniffed quietly; Ashlyn's smell was calming. Rufus knew that this was the new smell that would be close to him.<p>

The tent again opened as Veronica entered. She sat on the cot across from Rufus and Ashlyn. Tears had dried on her face just as they had on Ashlyn's. Veronica felt James to have been a great man; she respected him and cherished their short time being friends. She looked down at her hands; she removed her power fist and put it beside her. Her knuckles were beat red on her left hand and possibly broken. As for her right hand, it was lighter than the rest of her skin. How long had it been since she took the gauntlet off last she wondered.

Veronica put her head in her hands, slightly wincing as her left hand extended its fingers then touched her face. She knew that the Followers were still trying to bring James back, but they wouldn't let anyone into the surgical tent. She knew that it was too late or close to it. The odds were against him having been revived and even slimmer that they had managed to mend his wounds and re-supply his body with blood.

"Ashlyn is gonna have a hell of a time with this and Rufus too." Veronica thought as she looked at the distress on the sleeping woman's face "She might even try to die just to be with him."

"That man had some strange power to draw strong feelings out of people. He was like some wasteland savior." Veronica thought more as she saw small tears well up in Ashlyn's eyes.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and saw Veronica looking at her. She sat up slowly to allow Rufus time to move. Rufus slowly slid off the cot then walked from the tent. Ashlyn rubbed her eyes.

"How long…" Ashlyn mumbled.

"About an hour and a half." Veronica said looking at the Courier.

"Why did he have to do what he did?" Ashlyn asked.

"Ashlyn he saved those people, he just did what James does; saves everyone and shows compassion." Veronica said "I may not have known him long, but James was easy to read. He wanted a better life for everyone, even if he had to die for it."

"I've know him for less than a week Veronica, you know that right?" Ashlyn asked sad eyed.

"I was never told, nor would I have guessed, you two seem so close." Veronica said back slightly surprised.

"I fell in love with him in that time, I don't understand it." Ashlyn said with distress in her voice.

"He was unique, I barely know him and his loss hurts even me." Veronica stated as she breathed deeply.

"I want him back, I need to at least be able to say goodbye. Just goodbye is all I ask." Ashlyn said as she began to cry again.

Veronica walked over to Ashlyn and proceeded to sit down beside her and wrap her arm around her. Ashlyn buried her face into Veronica's chest and cried loudly. Veronica held her tighter as she cried. Veronica couldn't help but begin to tear up again. Seeing people sad made her the same way, a natural response she thought.

Both women cried together holding each other. The tears soon stopped as the two calmed down again.

"We should go get what he left by the Deathclaw." Ashlyn said slightly choked up.

"Yeah, we should. It's something he would probably want." Veronica said unsure of her statement.

The two women grabbed their weapons and slowly prepared to leave. Ashlyn was the first to walk out of the tent, she then quickly yelled for the guard to open the fort doors. Veronica and Ashlyn stepped into Freeside slowly, unwilling to push themselves to travel to the scene of James' final fight.

The walk was slow for the two, in both reality and mentality. Two hours of snail paced steps to reach the location. The blood pools had dried to the dirt and bits of prewar road that they fell upon. Veronica picked up James' service rifle and examined it. Empty. Veronica then gathered the spent casings knowing how to reload them. Ashlyn walked over to the Deathclaw. She stared at it, the creature was mangled and had a knife lodged in its neck.

Ashlyn grabbed the knife and tugged. The knife didn't budge. She planted her foot on the beast and pulled harder. The knife was finally freed from the Deathclaw's carcass.

"I want its claws." Ashlyn said blankly.

"What?" Veronica asked picking up the last of the spent casings.

"It's claws, I want them." Ashlyn said stabbing the knife into the joint of the Deathclaw's wrist.

"What the fuck Ashlyn?!" Veronica said not believing her eyes.

"They're gonna be mine!" Ashlyn screamed as she sawed the hand of the Deathclaw off violently.

Veronica stood still as she watched Ashlyn break before her eyes.

"I'm going to make the claws into knives and kill every last fucking Deathclaw I see!" Ashlyn screeched and she dug the knife into the other wrist of the beast.

Ashlyn sawed both of the hands off of the dead Deathclaw then put them into her pack claws sticking up into the air. Veronica walked over to Ashlyn and put a hand on her cheek. She looked into her eyes; they were grey and dull.

"You gonna be okay Honey?" Veronica asked as kindly as possible.

Ashlyn looked away as tears again fill her eyes yet again.

"I've cried too much today…." Ashlyn said between pained inhales.

"Shh" Veronica said as she lightly hugged Ashlyn again "Lets go."

The women walked back to the fort, slightly quicker than the trip to the Deathclaw. Veronica knocked on the fort's gate door which was soon opened. The two walked to the tent and set their possessions inside.

"Veronica, would you get these claws out of the hands for me?" Ashlyn asked "I really will make knives out of these and kill every Deathclaw I see."

"I will." Veronica said knowing that she had best do as Ashlyn asked in her fragile condition.

"I'm going to see when we can bury him." Ashlyn stated as she walked out of the tent before Veronica could say any different of her plans.

Ashlyn reached the surgical tent. The Follower at the door allowed her in. James was lying on the operating table completely stitched and bandaged. Julie stood close by James' body.

"Ashlyn, you shouldn't be here." Julie said "We tried, but his heartbeat keeps fading. He's gone."

Ashlyn walked over to James then kissed his pale lips "I know."

Ashlyn looked to the heart monitor to see that Julie indeed was telling the truth James was dead; she looked away.

_Beep._


	16. Chapter 16: They say Death is Permanent

_Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I've finally reached the point I wanted to be at long ago when James and Ashlyn first met. Now are you all ready for the true story to begin?_

* * *

><p>Ashlyn quickly spun around and looked at James lying on the operating table. She didn't believe what her ears had just registered. She knew that James had died, Julie had said it.<p>

"Julie, I wasn't the only one who heard that right?" Ashlyn asked disbelief bleeding from her voice.

"No, I heard it too." Julie replied motioning for the other doctors to inspect James.

"Is he still alive, Julie? Tell me now." Ashlyn demanded as she inched closed to the unconscious James.

"I..I think so. Ashlyn either you get out of here while we try to stabilize him or you help; your choice." Julie said thinking rather frantically about the situation.

"I'm staying here and helping." Ashlyn stated firmly.

"Alright, grab a syringe of Med-X and some adrenaline." Julie said stepping over to James with a stethoscope.

"I've got them, what should I do?" Ashlyn asked knowing full well just what both chemicals could do to a human body if used incorrect.

"Use about a three tick marks on the adrenaline and wait till we see the effects." Julie stated as she finished listening to the faint and uncoordinated beat of James' weakened heart.

Ashlyn slowly slide the needle into the IV and pressed just less than the amount Julie had told her to.

"We wait about twenty seconds and check again and interchange doses of each until he's stabilized for the most part." Julie stated as she shooed away the other doctors in the tent.

Ashlyn stood quietly for the dragging seconds waiting to finally hear whether their ordeal was finally over and that James would finally begin his recovery. Ashlyn began to worry as James' chest rose slightly quicker; she worried for his injuries tearing open from quickened breathing. Ashlyn walked over to grab a stimpack on the off chance that James' wounds really did tear open.

Julie strode back over to James to check his pulse and then spoke when she finished "He's fine now, once his wounds heal he can go back to what he was doing before."

Ashlyn dropped the stimpack and embraced Julie as tightly as she could choking out the words through tears of joy "Thank you so much Julie! Thank you!"

Julie slowly embraced Ashlyn after the shock and lightly rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Thank you…." Ashlyn reiterated as she hugged Julie harder "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything; he saved people and ended up like this. We saved him because we could and we owed him. Even now he deserves more of what we can offer." Julie said hugging Ashlyn back as if she was a child "So thank you Ashlyn, we owe your entire group for the lives saved by you three."

"Julie…." Ashlyn spoke her name with astonishment at a woman full of such kindness much like James.

"Really, thank you." Julie spoke with such affirmation of her belief that Ashlyn lost all doubt in her mind of Julie's possible other motivations.

Ashlyn let go of Julie then looked her in the eyes as she wiped away her tears. Julie smiled back and Ashlyn began to cry more as she laughed weakly. The two women hugged again and when the embrace was broken Ashlyn walked over to the weakened body of James and lent over to kiss him again. Ashlyn put her hand on his face as she felt James subconsciously kiss back weakly.

"I'm going to go talk to Veronica, update me if his condition changes." Ashlyn stated as she walked out of the tent with slight tears in her eyes and an earnest smile upon her face.

Julie nodded to Ashlyn as she walked out.

Ashlyn walked into the tent where she and the group had been staying only to see Veronica sitting on the cot looking downward. Veronica looked up at Ashlyn questioningly.

"When will we bury him?" Veronica asked solemnly.

"You bury survivors?" Ashlyn asked with a comical smile trying to quickly inform Veronica without speech.

"He's alive?!" Veronica asked perking up.

"Yes!" Ashlyn responded merrily.

"Oh my God!" Veronica jumped up to hug Ashlyn tightly with joy.

"He came back after I kissed him for what I thought was the last time." Ashlyn said looking at Veronica as she still held her just out of a hug.

"Did he wake up or just come back?" Veronica asked still smiling.

"He only came back, and then we gave him some adrenaline and steadied his heartbeat." Ashlyn responded telling the events of the minutes prior.

"How long do you think it will be until he fully heals or at least just enough to get out and walk on his own?" Veronica questioned.

"My guess is about two weeks." Ashlyn stated as she thought of James lying in the surgical tent.

"What all seemed to be wrong with him?" Veronica asked curious just what James had miraculously survived.

"Severe lacerations on the outer edges of his chest and small avulsions near the ribcage. In addition I think that a majority of his ribs were broken, not to mention the obvious blood loss." Ashlyn said analyzing the images she had seen of James and use of her relatively basic medical training.

"That man seems to have defied just about all rules of the survivability for a human body." Veronica stated somewhat unsurprised by the severity of the wounds.

"Veronica he killed a Deathclaw, I think that in itself was more than superhuman; I think it was the knife that delivered the kill too. That just shows how inhuman James is when it comes to killing what threatens him." Ashlyn spoke with cold words almost feeling a sense of reverence towards James' murderous capabilities.

"Should we be at all worried about what he can do?" Veronica asked revealing her worry of James snapping and possibly killing her in homicidal rage.

"You're honestly worried about that?" Ashlyn asked glaring at Veronica.

"No, I mean yes, I am. I've seen people who kill efficiently like James. They've killed entire towns simply for material rewards." Veronica said expressing her obvious distress.

"And I suppose you worry about me too then, huh? You're scared of me too aren't you? You're scared about what I did to that Deathclaw's hands. You see me as a possible threat to you don't you?" Ashlyn spit venom in her words as they flung from her mouth like fire spouting from the firing end of a flamer.

"Ashlyn, I didn't mean anything like that!" Veronica raised her voice in distress.

"Then don't fear James. If he was going to kill any of use we'd be dead." Ashlyn coldly stated.

"Okay…" Veronica said her words dying soon after they hit the Mojave air.

"I'm going to walk around Freeside; I'll be back within two hours." Ashlyn said turning from Veronica with anger slowly dissipating from her mind.

Ashlyn walked from the tent into the darkening courtyard of the Old Mormon Fort. She felt a sense of guilt in the pit of her stomach, but soon stowed it away knowing she could apologize to Veronica best when she returned. Ashlyn was soon joined by ED-E and Rufus both of which had been wandering around the fort aimlessly until sighting her. Rufus pawed at Ashlyn's leg as ED-E watched the simple exchange of understandings between the two. Ashlyn's smiling face dug into Rufus' mind and informed him of his master's survival, to which he happily yipped to as he jumped up towards Ashlyn and bombarded her face with joyous wet licks.

Ashlyn managed to calm Rufus down then looked at him "I'm assuming you understand." her face still in a smile.

Ashlyn motioned to her two companions as she walked towards the gate of the fort. Rufus gingerly followed Ashlyn as ED-E too a more stoic approach based on a lack of emotions. Ashlyn stepped from the gateway into the street quickly making an observation of which path she should take for her calming stroll. Ashlyn looked left towards the makeshift gateway into the eastern part of Freeside then proceeded to pass through it paying little mind to the crier at the corner of the prewar street the gateway crossed.

Ashlyn glanced at the wide open street in front of her with slight amazement this being her first time in Freeside during her two years as a courier in the Mojave. The neon lights on one of the buildings piqued her interests so she walked to the building to inspect it further. In front of Ashlyn stood The King's School of Impersonation, a building that housed The King and his gang who brought some order to Freeside.

"What's this place all about?" Ashlyn asked one of the men standing at the door to the building.

"You have to be new here or just really fucking retarded; this is The King's place." a male of African decent wearing a white shirt and faded blue jeans said flicking his cigarette.

"Well yes I am fucking new here, I'm glad we could have a civil conversation. Now, explain more if you would be so kind, because when it comes to Freeside I'm 'fucking retarded', or so it seems." Ashlyn replied her patience long gone from the man's poor attitude towards her.

"This is where The King lives, he's the leader of the gang that is in control of Freeside and if you want to meet him go talk to Pacer inside." the King member replied.

"I'll pass for now, because if he's anything like you I'm liable to get even more pissed off." Ashlyn said mockingly as she turned away and walked closer to the gate guarded by bots much like Victor.

Ashlyn walked down the street calmly with Rufus and ED-E still in toe. Rufus growled as pounding footsteps closed onto Ashlyn's position. She turned only to narrowly dodge a sledgehammer swinging towards her face from her left. Ashlyn fell back onto the concrete as the man was bite around his skinny throat by Rufus who brought the man to the ground with a heavy thud. The man crashed to the pavement smashing the back of his skull against the ground only aiding in the speed of his inevitable death brought upon by his stupidity.

Rufus shook the man's neck as he continued to bite down. Having felt like he successfully killed the man he released his grip and stepped over to Ashlyn who was looking at him with wide eyes. Rufus turned his head inquisitively.

"That was….scary…." Ashlyn said as she warily reached towards Rufus to rub his ears.

Rufus happily leaned into Ashlyn's hand to better enjoy the feeling.

"Let's keep going…yeah…see what's at the gate…" Ashlyn shakily said as she rose.

Ashlyn stood in front of the gate within twenty seconds of the attack. She examined the robots from a distance wondering why they hadn't attempted to aid her despite the fact everything was taken care of. Ashlyn shrugged off the question and looked at the monitors of the robots noting that none had the familiar cowboy avatar, but instead had the face of a prewar city cop much like the picture she had seen in an old book during her life.

Ashlyn soon lost interest in the robots and having cooled off her mind walked back to the fort. Upon entering Ashlyn made a b-line for her tent to apologize to Veronica. The tent was empty, so Ashlyn quickly checked the next likely place, the surgical tent. She opened the flap to find Veronica standing over James with a calm and calculating expression on her face.

"Ashlyn, he's doing fine if you're wondering." Julie said from the side of the tent.

"I assumed as much. Veronica I wanted to apologize." Ashlyn spoke to one woman then the next.

"Accepted." Veronica said so quickly that her word began in the ending of Ashlyn's last.

"I figured you would be a little less forgiving." Ashlyn stated.

"I was wrong worrying the way I was; you were right." the robed woman responded.

"Let's go back to the tent and talk about what we're going to do until he's ready to get moving again." said Ashlyn over her shoulder as she moved the tent flap out of her way.

Veronica nodded

* * *

><p>Ashlyn sat in the tent quietly examining her pip-boy again to pass time. The twelve days her and Veronica had spent helping the Followers had been rather slow moving and the women were fighting to stave off boredom. Ashlyn suddenly heard a tone emitted from her pip-boy much like the sound of two pieces of metal being lightly clinked together. Ashlyn's interest in her pip-boy heightened as she found the computer to have notified her of a new radio transmission broadcasting to all that could receive the signal. She decided to wait to listen to the transmission until she checked on James for the first time that day.<p>

Ashlyn reached the tent that James now resided in. He was still hooked to an IV that slowly kept him alive with a chemical cocktail and precious water.

"James, I'm here to check on you. I hope you wake up soon, its been almost two weeks." Ashlyn said with a light voice.

James lightly moved.

"James?" the woman asked questioningly.

James slowly opened his eyes wincing as his eyes again saw light after his unconsciousness.

"James! You're awake! Finally!" Ashlyn said with an ecstatic smile now firmly planted on her face.

"How long has it been….and where am I…..Ashlyn?" James asked weakly; mouth obviously dry from the long time without a proper drink.

"Yes it's me, it's been almost two weeks, and we're at the fort don't worry." Ashlyn said walking to James leaning over him.

"How am I alive?" James asked looking up at her.

"I kissed you and brought you back." Ashlyn stated.

"Very funny." James said dryly.

"No really, your heartbeat started when I kissed you." Ashlyn said positively beaming.

"Well, and here I thought it was a joke." He lightly coughed as he said the winced at the pain in his chest.

"I found a radio transmission just before I came to check on you; wanna listen to it with me?" Ashlyn asked happily.

"Sure." James said closing his eyes before smiling.

Ashlyn switched on the radio transmission.

"Howdy. My name is Jed Masterson….." the transmission said before fading out for a time only to continue with "…job offer for ya; Happy Trails is organizing an expedition into Utah, off the Long 15..."

James' eyes shot open as he forced his body to a sitting position "Utah!" he exclaimed weakly before turning to Ashlyn.


End file.
